


Gemini

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In the midst of a Nigerian Coup, the Senior staff is sent to Arizona for a Campaign fundraiser. "So much for that whole relaxation idea".





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

  ****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by Aaron Sorkin the genius behind the West Wing.

 

Gemini

 

"Donna I can't believe..."

"Josh its not like I had much choice in the matter."

"There had to have been someone else."

"There wasn't."

"Where's Beatrice?"

"No one knows."

"Donna..."

"Josh quit whining and deal with it. No one has a problem with it but you."

"That's because..." Josh started as he continued toward the hotel desk. "Does Sam know?"

"Know what?" Sam asked as he joined them.

"Margaret and Donna in their infinite brilliance have asked Mandy to organize the event." Josh explained as he waited at the desk for someone to arrive.

"That's just cruel."

"Thanks for the support Sam. It isn't completely my fault Margaret called her."

"Donna even you know that Mandy was always somewhat of an undersized bitch. Why would you even consider..." Sam commented.

"Because the democratic events coordinator is unreachable."

"Beatrice?"

"Yeah."

"So much for that theory of relaxation."

As Donna followed the rest of the group toward the desk Donna's breath was taken away. She had finally had a moment to take in the grandeur of the hotel they were staying. The marble floors gleamed beneath her feet and the calming sound of light water filled her ears. The fountain in the middle of the lobby was made of amber marble; breathing off the sunshine cascading through the glass domed ceiling. It was the most luxurious thing she had ever seen. Donna fully admitted that this was definitely one of the benefits working for the White House.

Josh, Donna and the rest of senior staff were in Phoenix AZ for a fundraising event to raise money for the Democratic Campaign. The event would be held at the end of the week but things were relatively slow around the Manor. Therefore, President Bartlet insisted that the senior staff arrive early for some much-needed rest.

The momentary silence was broken by the sound of Mandy's shrill voice echoing down the hallway.

"Joshua Lyman." Donna heard as clicking heels approached them.

"Madeline."

"I see you are still standing. Republicans haven't cut your knees off yet?" Mandy commented as she approached the group. " Sam, Donna..."

"Mandy." Sam offered to her.

"Well I have to say I am not surprised."

"Surprised?"

"About the way this event has been handled."

"You always said you had little to no confidence in the senior staff." Sam replied.

"I have been proven accurate again." Mandy replied snidely as Josh fought to bite his tongue. "Donna I am going to need your help."

"Mandy we just got here..." Sam protested.

"Why?" Josh quickly demanded in irritation.

"I just do."

"Mandy, Donna is not your lackey so if you are..."

"Do you want this fundraiser to be a success or not? She is the only other person who knows the details of the guest list and I need her assistance to make sure everyone has accommodations."

"It's fine, I'd be happy to help." Donna replied as she handed Josh her small carry on and joined Mandy's entourage.

"I'll have a full update for you at dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, the details are in your suites." The woman replied shortly and turned on her heel. Josh watched as the two women walked away, taking a deep breath.

"Josh."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

They followed the bellhop up to the 10th floor as he led them to one of two presidential suites. Josh, Toby and Sam would be staying in one and CJ, Donna and Mandy would be staying in the other. The President, when he arrived would be in the penthouse on the 11th floor.

As the two men entered the room, they realized it wasn't a room it was a house. With eight rooms, three beds, four bathrooms, a kitchen, jaquzzi, and a balcony with a magnificent view of the Mountains and surrounding desert. It was extravagance in its purest form.

"I think I could definitely get used to this." Sam commented as he made himself comfortable on the overstuffed ivory couch. Toby appeared from the right section of the suite as Josh picked up the small card sitting on the table.

"I call the king."

"When did you get here?"

"There's a king?"

"Not anymore."

"Crap."

"About an hour ago."

"Dinner is at eight in the Terrace dining room."

"Fun."

"How bad do you think it really is?"

"It must be pretty bad for Donna to have called Mandy. She would never have called her if there was some other option."

"Yeah."

"You hear about Nigeria?"

"What about it?"

"Coup."

"When?"

"Late last night."

"Is it bad?"

"Don't know yet, Leo is supposed to call later and give us an update."

"Is it Najain?"

"I think so, but it's not confirmed."

"Where's the ambassador?"

"He's on his way the manor."

"This is bad." Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"When will CJ be here?"

"Around six thirty." Toby replied as he glanced at his watch.

"What do we do now?"

"Relax."

"How do you do that?"

* * *

Donna walked into the small office closing the door behind her and taking a deep breath.

  __

My God, I hate that woman...

I'd be happy to help...Donna you really need to learn to shut up idiot!

Donna scanned the room looking for the clipboard Mandy has been screaming for; it was sitting on the top of the filing cabinet right next to the fax machine. Donna picked up it up noticing a fax sitting in the machine. She glanced at it briefly and stuck it on the clipboard as she left the office.

Donna walked down the hallway back into the ballroom as she heard Mandy barking at the florist. Donna stood patiently and watched as the man scurried away from her whipping of him.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes." Donna replied handing Mandy the clipboard. She looked at it and noticed the fax on top immediately.

"What is this?"

"It came through on the fax machine I thought..."

"It's not mine get rid of it." Mandy replied, literally throwing it a Donna as she walked forward toward the other side of the ballroom. "The caterers need to be called and confirmed and have them send over a copy of the revised menu. The idiotic florist doesn't have a clue and the wiring in the ballroom is unacceptable. Call Alan, here's his number. He is a local contractor; tell him that I need him here by 4am tomorrow ready to go. Call and confirm all of the hotel and flight reservations." Mandy handed Donna the entire list of items and walked away. Donna stood a moment looking through the endless barrage of documents. She suddenly heard her name being called and turned.

"Donna?"

'Travis?" Donna asked as the man approached her.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" The man exclaimed as he walked to her. She immediately recognized him as an old friend from college and smiled brightly at him. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "How have you been, I haven't seen you since graduation."

"I know it seems like forever." Donna replied as she walked to a nearby table setting down the armful of documents. "I'm great, and you?"

"I'm doing good. I work for the Governor."

"You do, that's great!" Donna exclaimed. "So you are here for the fundraiser?"

"Yeah. There is a huge fundraiser on Friday and the plans have hit a major snag. Some of the White House Senior Staff arrived today and I came by to see how things are going. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I am here with the White House Staff. I work for Josh Lyman."

"The Deputy Chief of Staff?"

"One in the same." Donna replied smiling.

"Donna!"

  __

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"I'm over here!" Donna called to him as she watched him approach her, he stopped a moment sizing up Travis in his executive way and Donna couldn't help but smile. "What's up?"

"We have a crisis brewing and I need your help." Josh replied still eyeing Travis.

"Travis Proffitt this is Josh Lyman." Donna replied out of courtesy. Travis extended his hand and Josh took it smiling. "Travis and I went to Wisconsin together, he is from the governor's office."

"Oh yeah I talked with you last week. Nice to meet you." Josh replied.

"It's an honor." Travis offered to him.

_Oh great Travis just inflate his ego even more. That's just what Josh needs..._

"Crisis?"

"Yeah, Mandy and her entertaining demands are going to have to wait." Josh explained. "If you'll excuse us."

"Any thing I can help you with?" Travis asked.

"No, we can handle it." Josh replied uneasily. " It was nice meeting you Travis. Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I will be here with the governor."

"Great, see you then." Josh replied smiling a politician's grin, as Donna walked in stride beside him.

"Bye." Donna said as she followed Josh out of the ballroom items in hand.

"Bye, Donna. See you tonight."

"So who was that gomer?"

"He is not a gomer." Donna replied as she followed Josh through the lobby.

"Donna he is so a gomer, especially if he works for Governor Baliss."

"Josh he is just an old friend." Donna defended. "He's not a gomer. He's very intelligent and funny..."

"How funny can he be really? The guy works in a state where sixty percent of the land is desert." Josh continued as he led her out onto the grounds of the hotel.

If Donna had ever imagined what a mirage in the middle of the desert looked like this was way beyond her own mind's imagination, and that was saying a lot. With eight full size pools, fifteen hot tubs and lush tropical foliage, it was paradise. Waterfalls, slides and various intricacies set each area apart from the other. Walking you into a different world with only a few steps.

"Donna he is a gomer and there is nothing you can say to make me change..."

"His dad is partial owner of the Mets."

"The major league baseball franchise?"

"Yes. He grew up in New York and his father owns thirty percent of the Mets." That was it she had done it. She had finally gotten him to shut up.

"Oh." Josh replied staring at the floor. "Just because his Dad is beyond...doesn't mean he's not..."

"Josh you're impossible!"

"Thanks. I try."

"That is not something to be proud of." Donna protested as Josh continued down through the tile pathway. "Where are we going?"

"To a meeting."

"Is there really a crisis or was that..."

"CJ made me come and save you from Mandy. She told me it was cruel and unusual punishment. Considering we are all supposed to be on vacation." Josh explained as Donna laughed. They reached a small corner in the sun where Toby, Sam and CJ were waiting for them.

"We are talking about $13.1 billion dollars a year in petroleum and petroleum based products virtually being held hostage and opened to the highest bidder..." Sam said as Donna and Josh took a seat at the table.

"So we should move in because of the possible ramifications of a closure of US control over the export..." Toby asked.

"No. I want think we should step in because of the history of militia action against the society of the country!"

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked as she took a sip of CJ's iced tea.

"Nigeria." CJ replied.

"What happened?"

"There was a coup of the Democratic government last night by a faction of loyal Abacha's."

"What's an Abacha's?"

"It's a faction named after the late General Sani Abacha the dictator of Nigeria for over ten years. He died suddenly on June 8 1998." Josh replied

"He was poisoned by his Army colleagues in the Presidential Ville of Asorok." Sam added.

"That's awful."

"Not really. Abacha led a reign of terror on the scale of Idi Amin, the genocidal former Ugandan president. He ordered tortures of the most horrendous kinds, and large-scale disappearances, imprisonment's and assassinations. This particular beast set out to humiliate and suppress anyone who was superior to himself and that was 90 million Nigerians.''

"This has happened before?"

"Since its independence from Britain in 1956, oil-rich Nigeria has tried to establish stable civilian democratic governments, but each has fallen to a military coup. The post-colonial history of the nation has been marked by a string of corrupt and inept regimes, culminating in the brutality of General Abacha, who seized power in 1993 after a presidential election, meant to restore civilian rule, was annulled by army generals."

"So he was killed by his own army and now there is a democratic government?"

 

" Shortly after Abacha death, elections were held and a civilian administration was sworn into power."

"But Abacha wasn't stupid, he had gained the respect and following of the black market trades as well as the petroleum producers who felt that the export negotiations between the United Nations and Nigeria were bid too low." Josh commented as he took the two iced teas he had ordered from the waiter and set them down on the table in front of himself and Donna.

"So a faction evolved in his name and has been reportedly lead by..." CJ trailed off looking to the others for the name.

"Major Rajsaid Najain." Toby quickly supplied.

"Last night, he along with two hundred members of the group captured the presidential Ville and killed all of the civilian members of the new administration."

"Oh my God." Donna replied a look of concern in her eyes. "Are we going to help them?"

"That is up the U.N. and the President." CJ replied, quickly putting an end to the debate. As Donna and the others sat silently in deep thought of the possible ramifications of the news. "Have you been up to the suites yet?"

"No, Mandy grabbed me as soon as we got here. What are they like?" Donna asked.

"Amazing."

"Really?"

"But."

"What?"

"Mandy is..."

"No, please tell me no." Donna pleaded.

"Hey it was your idea to call her..."

"Shut up Joshua!"

"Did Josh tell you I made him go rescue you from Mandy?"

"Yes thank you."

"She didn't look too tortured to me."

"Drop it." Donna said shortly.

"What? I..."

"Enough."

"What's going on?"

"A friend of mine from college works for the Governor and I met up with him downstairs. Josh insists he's gomer." Donna explained to CJ ignoring Josh.

"Donna you should be used to this by now." Sam said. Donna saw Josh give him a dirty look for the comment.

"Well kids hate to break up this stroll down memory lane but we have a dinner to go to in about an hour and I know you ladies are going to want some time to freshen up." Josh said looking at his watch, quickly ending the conversation. With that said CJ and Donna both stood. "We'll meet you in our suite in forty five?"

"What, you aren't going to come to the door?" CJ replied an evil smile on her face.

"If you insist, but don't expect any corsages or anything, this isn't the prom." Josh replied sarcastically as the two women left.

* * *

Donna hung up the telephone and checked the last name off her list. She pulled the stack of papers off the desk, several of them falling as she tried to put them neatly back together. Donna reached down picking up the fallen ones and placed them back on the desk noticing the fax she had taken from the office. It was from an Ahmed Grema and was several pages in length she began flipping through them when CJ emerged from the bathroom. _Grema, I know that name..._

"All done." CJ said as she sat on the couch buckling her heels. "What time is it?'

"Quarter of..." Donna started but was cut off by the sound of a knocking on the door. CJ stood opening it. Donna could hear Toby's voice and picked up her small purse putting the fax inside as CJ began to walk out the door. Donna walked outside into the hallway and found Sam waiting for her.

"Where's Josh?"

"On the phone with Leo, he said he'd meet us downstairs." Sam explained as he held out his arm to her. Donna took it smiling as the four of them made their way down to the restaurant.

It was just as extravagant as the rest of the hotel with a huge picture window of the Mountains and the desert. The room was filled with politicians and Donna stayed quietly on Sam's arm as she listened to the banter and sarcasm that was used as polite conversation. After about an hour and still no sign of Josh, Donna remembered the facsimile she had put in her purse. She quietly excused herself and made her way to the lobby.

"May I help you?" The attractive male host greeted her.

"Yes. My name is Donna Moss and I am here with the democratic fundraiser. I have been using the events coordinator's office in helping Mandy Hampton with the arrangements."

"Is there a problem?'

"No, I just received this fax by mistake and I wanted to give it to you in case some one had been inquiring about it."

"I have had no such inquiries but I will take it and make sure that the owner is found for you."

"Thank you." Donna replied handing him the document. She felt a hand on her back and turned seeing Josh smiling at her.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Josh replied as she turned to face him. "I heard you were talking to Leo, is everything okay?'

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Josh replied as they started toward the restaurant.

"You sure? Because the look on your face is telling me something is up."

"Nah, nothing we can take care of from here anyway." Josh reassured her. "I was just using it as an excuse to stall coming to dinner."

"I figured as much." Donna replied smiling brightly at him.

"How has it been going in there?"

"Same old, same old."

"Yeah that's what I figured." Josh replied. "I was thinking that after dinner we could head down to the pools and relax a little."

"Okay." Donna replied as they walked into the restaurant and began the grueling endeavor of conversation.

* * *

Josh stood beside the buffet, stuck in an unending conversation with Senator Mitchell about resolutions to the healthcare crisis. Josh had become separated from Donna by Mandy who insisted going over the schedule for the next day's planning, tearing her off into a corner. Travis had found her soon after and they were seated at the bar reminiscing. Josh watched them talk and laugh together. Travis had touched her hand and arm a few times affectionately and Josh had to keep from jumping out of his skin.

_They're old friends stop being a jerk..._

What a gomer...

"Joshua." Josh broke out of his thoughts and saw Mandy standing in front of him staring; the Senator was gone. "Josh you are going to have to do better than that."

"Mandy what are you..."

"Senator Mitchell could tell you were obviously not interested in what he had to say. You are going to have to been a little more attentive if you expect these people to donate ten thousand dollars a plate to the fundraiser on Friday."

"Yeah, Mandy whatever."

"Not that you or any of the Senior Staff has ever listened to me before..." Mandy commented watching Josh's gaze drift back to the bar. "Looks like you got bumped."

"What?"

"From the list."

"What list?"

"Donna's favorite list."

"Mandy..."

"No, I mean seriously I would have bet that you and she would have..." Mandy stopped reading his uncomfortable expression. "Nothing huh? Guess you weren't good enough. Or was it the other way around?"

"Look whatever you are trying to do..."

"So you don't deny it."

"Deny what?'

"That there is something between you."

"Donna and me?"

"Yes Josh, you and Donna, Fric and frac."

"Where do you get..."

"Josh, it's was obvious since the day you two met, and she refused to get your coffee."

"Glad to see you are your same delusional self Mandy." Josh replied finishing his scotch.

"Oh please, Josh."

"What!" Josh snapped at her. "What do you want me to say? Donna is my assistant. We work ten to fifteen hours a day together and we are friends."

"You are so more than friends. She broke us up Josh!"

"Mandy, she did not break us up."

"Yes she did. After she started working with you during the campaign it was Donna this, and Donna that. When something happened, anything happened, the first person you called was Donna!" Mandy exclaimed. "Even after Rosselyn and I came to see you at the hospital..."

"Oh that was a pleasant experience."

"Josh..."

"No Mandy that's enough, get over it! We broke up because of your lack of humanity and principle in the clawing your way to the top. You didn't love me. You needed me, and when you got what you wanted you moved on. Without telling me by the way." Josh broke off and began walking away from her.

"Josh wait!" Mandy called to him as she followed. He finally turned around facing her. "I know what happened, I know what I did hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Josh replied walking away from her.

* * *

Donna and Travis had talked through the length of the dinner and Travis finally bid her good nite as the Governor prepared to leave. Donna quickly finished her champagne heading out to the pools to find Josh. The night air was warm and fragrant as it blew through her hair. She didn't know exactly where he would be but she didn't mind searching for him through the beautiful grounds of the hotel. The moonlit sky reflected off the pools and shone brightly guiding her through. Several couples and groups of friends littered the grounds whispering and laughing amongst themselves. Donna turned the corner toward the bubbling Jacuzzi' s and found Josh sitting on a lounge chair staring off into space.

"Hey, I thought you were going to come and get me?" Donna teased as she took a seat next to him.

"You were busy." Josh replied sullenly as he continued to stare into the water.

"You could have interrupted." Donna suggested smiling as she took a seat on the chair next to him. "Told me there was a crisis. I wouldn't have minded."

"Nah, too much effort." Josh replied as he lifted his left hand to his mouth drinking down a swig from the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. "Besides I wouldn't want to interrupt the course of true love." He replied as he looked over at her. She sat silently staring at him.

"Whatever." Donna replied shortly as she stood.

"Where do you find these idiots?" He asked looking at her with a despising glare as if trying to pick a fight.

"Josh you're drunk."

"Yeah." He replied as Donna sighed. "You don't approve?"

"Josh..." Donna started then hesitating. "It's your choice."

"Yes, my choice. So many things are my choice."" Josh replied slurring his words slightly. As Donna began to walk away from him. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to relax. Or is that against the 'rules'?"

"If this is relaxing for you Josh you go ahead, I'd rather..."

"Rather what?" Josh snapped.

"Josh I'm not going to do this with you!" Donna protested.

"When are you going to stop being a dumb blonde and realize what they are really after!" Josh exclaimed to her as he stood watching her face fall with his harsh words. "You fall in love with them and these guys are just trying to take advantage of your generosity. They aren't interested in what you have to say all they are interested in is..."

"I can't believe you."

"Really? Well everyone else seems to know I'm a dick. You a little slow to catch up?" Donna stood silently as Josh began walking around the edge of the hot tub. She watched him stumble a few times. "I mean hell, even Mandy knew a gomer when she saw one."

"Josh be careful..." She started, stepping toward him in concerned.

"Oh he works for the Governor, he must be worth something." Josh continued, not paying attention to how close he was to the edge. "He is just an adrenaline seeking junkie with no useful talents other than a good argument and a nice suit!" Josh exclaimed she came up next to him.

"Josh..."

"Once that's all gone what do you have? An idiot who doesn't know night from day without a spotlight!"

"Stop it." Donna insisted as his words cut through her.

"But you like those ones don't you? Because they need you. The little helpless puppies that couldn't find their way without a guiding hand." Josh spat as he swung his arms out almost losing his balance. "Maybe you should go off into a quiet romantic place and dream of Dr. Freeride. That was a real winner right there! No, better. That was true love, in it's purest form."

Abruptly Josh felt a hand on his chest and found himself falling into the hot tub. He broke the water looking up at her devastated expression and realized what he had said.

"Donna I..." Josh started as she turned from him running. "Donna!" He called to her as she disappeared around the corner and out of sight. "Damn it!"

* * *

Toby and Sam walked the grounds drinks in hand, taking in the beautiful hard tan bodies baking in the blistering sun.

"Now this I can get used to." Toby commented as they continued to stroll leisurely from pool to pool. There was lots of booze, a blue sky and plenty of eye candy.

"You seen Josh?"

"Not since last night."

"Me neither."

"He probably spent the night somewhere else." Toby replied as he smiled.

"Anyone we know you think?'

"I dunno she was looking pretty good last night." Toby commented as Sam smiled with him. "Oh...speaking of looking good."

Toby nodded to a pair of ladies straight ahead. The first had on a blue bikini the other purple. Both were lying on their stomachs.

"Hey." Toby and Sam both turned as Josh approached. He was wearing a white open shirt and a pair of Khaki's.

"What happened to you last night?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask." Josh replied as he followed Toby's unwavering gaze. "Nice view."

"Tell me about it."

"You guys seen Donna?" Josh asked as the three men continued to gawk. As the words fell from his mouth the two women spoke to one another and turned on their backs, revealing their faces.

"Damn." Sam was the first to speak as the three of them realized that it was CJ and Donna they had been staring at.

"Somehow now I feel dirty." Toby admitted.

"Yeah." Sam replied as Josh silently left them and walked to the pair of sunbathers. As he approached Donna happened to open her eyes seeing him and she immediately rose from her chair grabbing her parreo wrapping it around her waist. She quickly walked away and Josh followed silently. CJ turned seeing what had happened and watched the two leave.

"You're blocking my sun." CJ said as Toby and Sam walked up speechless. "Put your tongues back in your mouths boys it is very unflattering."

"I wasn't..." Sam tried to say but quickly gave up as she laid back closing her eyes once again. Toby took Donna's chair and Sam took the one on the other side. Watching as Josh disappeared with Donna around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"All I know is that Donna hasn't said two words to anyone this morning and she blew Mandy off."

"Something's up." Sam replied as CJ's telephone rang. She groaned as she picked it up.

"I'm on vacation!" CJ barked as she listened into the telephone

"Donna will you just wait a second." Josh finally said when they were far enough away from prying ears as Donna continued her flight from him. "Donna please!"

"Go away."

"Will you at least let me try to explain!"

"There is nothing to explain, you did enough explaining last night." Donna replied a fire burning in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it, you have to know that."

"How am I supposed to know that Josh, I'm not psychic!" Donna replied as she finally turned to him.

"I know..."

"No you don't. What you said last night..." Donna stammered not wanting to actually tell him that he had hurt her. "...Whether or not you meant it doesn't matter because you said it!"

"I didn't..."

"Yes you did!" Donna exclaimed at him. She stopped a moment watching his expression. "I know Mandy is here and you aren't happy about it, but you have no right to take it out on me."

"Mandy doesn't have anything to do with what happened last night."

"Then what is it? Why do you keep doing this? Do you get some kind of enjoyment out of it?"

"No of course not!"

"Then why?" Donna demanded her eyes piercing his.

"I..."Josh replied stumbling over his words. "I'm sorry"

"That's not good enough. Not this time." Donna replied coldly.

"Donna..."

"Look, not that is any of your business but Travis and I are old friends. That's all! He is married and has a baby on the way; I haven't seen him in years. I really don't think it is too much to ask to be able to talk with him without getting the third degree from you!"

"I know I was a jerk last night and you are right Mandy did piss me off last night. But that wasn't the reason..." Josh tried to explain. "When I see you with those..."

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Guys..." Josh tried to save while keeping his momentum. "They are so clueless as to how..." Donna tried to hold his gaze, watching him struggle. "You deserve better...."

"It's not for you to decided. It's my decision Josh."

"I know."

"I'm not getting any younger you know and I want a family some day. Not right now but someday and your breathing down my neck every time a guy looks at me sideways is not helping matters!"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but knock it off will you? It is really getting irritating."

"Yeah." Josh replied watching her perplexed expression. "I will, I promise." She looked like she was wrestling with something and her eyes were wavering within his. "What is it?"

"I'm just..." Donna hesitated a moment staring into his deep caressing eyes. "I'm... glad we're friends. Even if you are a pain in the ass."

"So am I." Josh replied smiling at her and she smiled in return. She stepped forward wrapping her arms around him in a hug and he held her close to him. They broke the embrace walking back to the pools arm in arm. "By the way Donna."

"Yeah?'

"Nice bikini.

* * *

Donna stood a moment at the lobby desk waiting. The fun in the sun had quickly ended after her conversation with Josh. Mandy had arrived by the pool with a scowl complaining about the overwhelming amount of work that wasn't being done.

So Donna offered to take care of some of the welcome packages for the few attendees that were arriving today. As she went through the list, she noticed a name she recognized and made her way down to the lobby. A young woman approached smiling at her.

"Hi, my name is Donna Moss I was here last night. I dropped off a fax that I had received by mistake."

"Yes?"

"Well I was just going through the guest list for Friday's benefit and found the name of the gentleman the fax was sent from. Anyway I was wondering if he has checked in yet?"

"What was the name?"

"Grema." Donna said as the woman began typing on the computer.

"Yes his party checked in about an hour ago."

"Great. I have to go welcome them anyway so if you give me the fax I can take it up with me." Donna explained.

"Sure." The woman replied turning to the stack of papers and mail. She disappeared into the back office a moment and returned with the man Donna had spoken with the previous evening. He walked to a different part of the counter pulling it out. The man handed it to the woman who handed it to Donna.

"Thanks." Donna took the fax and put it with the package of information she would be taking up to the room. Mandy met her as she turned the corner and Donna continued her stride to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To Dr. Grema's room to drop off the package for the fundraiser."

"When you are done I need you down here."

"Mandy I can't, Josh needs me to be in the suite for his conference call with Leo."

"Fine, but come down as soon as you are finished." Mandy replied as she was pulled away by one of the other coordinators. Donna sighed as she entered the elevator, her mind drifting to her earlier words with Josh.

_It was so odd how he went on last night, it almost sounded like he was..._

I'm just imaging things, he was drunk and being an arrogant jerk like he always was when he'd had too much to drink and something was bothering him. Was it Mandy? Does he still have feelings for her? He had taken the picture off his desk so I assumed it was a closed book. Maybe not. Their relationship was full of fire and ice; on again off again and maybe he misses it. There was no lack of passion that's for sure.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened as a couple entered. They cooed and teased quietly. Smiling and holding each other.

  __

Maybe the passion was more than either of them realized. I always hated the arrogance of Mandy but it could be something that he looks for in a woman.

Damn it. I shouldn't care. If he is in love with Mandy and they were meant to be together then I should be happy for him... You are reading too much into this Donna.

We are good friends and that the way it has to be.

That's the way it is...

The elevator stopped and the couple exited the same floor as Donna. They turned left and she turned right, searching for the correct room. She waited a moment composing herself and then knocked on the door.

It opened and a gorilla sized man stepped forward aggressively. Donna waited a moment as she heard voices behind him and another less intimidating man appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Donna Moss and I am here with the White House staff. I am here to welcome you to the Phoenician and the democratic fundraiser." Donna said as she studied the man, his eyes were a light green and shifty. She never thought she would use that word to describe someone but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Thank you."

"Here is a package of items and agenda's for the next few days. Your official invitations should arrive at your room on Thursday and if you are in need of any assistance please feel free to contact Madeline Hampton or myself."

"Wonderful thank you." He replied, as he was very careful not to open the door of the room any more than necessary.

"You're welcome, have a wonderful afternoon." Donna replied smiling as she walked away from the room. She could feel his eyes on her back as she stepped into the elevator. She let out a sigh as the doors closed. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life.

Donna stepped off the elevator on the tenth floor walking to the suite. She opened the door and found Josh sitting on the couch watching television. Donna plopped down next to him and yawned.

"Josh what are you doing here?'

"I'm waiting for CJ to get changed so we can get something to eat." Josh replied as he continued flipping through the channels.

"Oh."

"Why don't you come with us?" Josh suggested as he watched her lay her head back into the couch.

"I've already lied to Mandy once already..."

"Screw Mandy, you need to eat and have some fun." Josh replied as he stood and pulled her off the couch. "CJ, we'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." CJ replied from the back bedroom.

Josh led Donna out of the room and down to the restaurant. It was on the marble balcony overlooking the pools and grounds. Donna breathed in the exhilarating air and smiled.

"So what is Mandy having you do?"

"Busy work." Donna replied looking over the menu. There were heated words from another table and Donna looked over Josh's should in curiosity. She saw a man standing from the small table cursing something in a foreign language. He turned catching her eyes and she recognized him as the man she had spoken with in Grema's suite.

"What are you going to get?" Josh asked receiving no response. He looked up at her as she stared over his shoulder. "Donna?"

"Yeah?'

"Where are you?" Josh asked as he turned looking behind him. There was a man leaving a table but that was all.

"I just...nowhere. I'm sorry."

"Hey." CJ said as she sat down at the table. "How much time do you have?" "As much as you need, right now I am AWOL." Donna replied smiling.

"Good, cause I need both of you."

"What's up?"

"Nigeria."

"Besides the obvious?"

"Unfortunately yes." CJ replied with a heavy sigh. "It has been rumored that the funding for the faction is located within a U.S. corporation."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Which one?'

"Fosters Whitmar Cable."

"How are we just finding out about this now?" Josh asked.

"The CIA hasn't been able to put any proof behind the rumor."

"Okay then, we keep it a rumor."

"Normally I would but..."

"Oh no." Donna said as she watched CJ pull out the guest list for the fundraiser.

"What?" Josh asked

"F.W.C is on the guest list for the fundraiser."

"Oh crap."

"So you see the problem."

"Yeah."

"The problem isn't just the rumor, it's the ripple that follows. F.W.C. is a pillar of the Middle Eastern American community. They own or have controlling interest in every satellite and network on cable outside the United States as well as controlling interest in three of the eight major American networks." CJ explained." If we blow them out without concrete evidence we are going to lose..."

"A hundred thousand." Donna prompted.

"And if they are involved the press will somehow tie us to them and..."

"All hell breaks loose."

"And we lose the vote in November."

"Is there anyway we can find out for sure if they are directly involved or not?"

"I'm working on it but the CIA has been investigating it for the past three years. I doubt we are going to have much luck of doing any better in two days."

"What did Leo say?"

"He didn't."

"The President?"

"He hasn't told him yet. We are going to have to cancel the whole thing." CJ suggested.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Well if we cancel the entire benefit then we aren't singling anyone out we are just shutting it down. We could say the President has become ill or is dealing with the uprising in Nigeria and will not be able to attend." CJ added.

"It's too late for that, half of the invitations have already been confirmed and are arriving today." Josh replied.

"Can we turn it into a forum and still get the networking and exposure just not the contributions?" Donna asked.

"Turn it into a convention instead of a fundraiser?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see why not."

"And for those who want to contribute can, in private." Josh added.

"Donna you are brilliant." CJ praised.

"Okay, run it by Leo and Toby and do it." Josh said as CJ stood leaving the table.

"What about Mandy?"

"I'll talk to her." Josh replied begrudgingly as he looked back to Donna. "Nice job."

"Thanks."

"You wanna tell her?"

"Josh..."

"I know I'll tell her, but we are going to eat first." Josh replied picking up the menu and surveying the options for possibly his last meal, because Mandy was going to kill him.

 

 

* * *

Donna didn't want to be there for the slaughter so she sent Josh off on his own after lunch to deal with Mandy and headed up to her suite. She opened the door and walked in to the quiet room. Her eyes were tired and her mind drained, she lay down on the overstuffed couch sinking into it slowly as her body began to relax. She'd spent last night crying over Josh's harsh words and hadn't slept the night before because of the president's speech for Friday. No wonder she was tired. Donna closed her eyes and just as she began to drift off as the telephone rang. She debated a moment about answering it and then decided she'd better. Pulling herself off the couch, she walked to the desk picking up the ringing telephone.

"Hello."

"Is this Donna Moss?"

"Yes." Donna replied and then the line went dead. She hung up the telephone and waited, it rang again. "Hello?"

"Donna?"

"Yes."

"It's Travis."

"Hey, did you just try to call?'

"No, why?"

"No reason. What's up?'

"I'm down at the police station. I think you should come down here."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can." Donna replied hanging up the telephone and rising from the desk. She grabbed her purse and keys leaving the suite, walking next door. She knocked and waited with no answer.

_I guess I'm on my own..._

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"Mandy it's the best solution for the moment."

"Where are we getting the money?"

"We are...working on it."

"Josh, they are going to know something is up, this is just ridiculous!" Mandy protested as they shouted over the commotion and preparation surrounding them. "You should just explain the situation and..."

"Explain the situation?" Josh goffed at her. "Yeah, we don't want your hundred thousand dollars because we think you are funding a coup in Nigeria but we have no proof. Hey we apologize but that's just the way it is."

"Exactly."

"Now who's nuts?"

"Josh it is politics."

"I know that Mandy. I do it for a living." Josh replied. "Look, we are trying to get confirmation either way. Once we know we will move forward, can you just roll with it for now?"

"Don't come crying to me if this blows up in your face Deputy Lyman. This is all on you."

"Fine. Whatever." Josh replied as walked out of the ballroom. As he cleared the doors, he met Toby and Sam.

"She going to do it?"

"Yeah. You talk to Leo?'

"Yeah he said it's a good idea for now but we need to find out the facts."

"That seems to be the consensus."

"CJ heard anything from the CIA?"

"Not yet."

"Can we get numbers?"

"Bonnie is already working on it."  
"Josh." CJ said as she walked up to them.

"Yeah, what's the word?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"There is no new information since the last update."

"How can we know absolutely nothing?"

"Apparently fairly easily."

"Okay let's head back up and explore our options." Josh suggested. "When did Bonnie say she would be able to get us the numbers?"

"Thirty-five."

"From now?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

* * *

Donna walked into the police station and scanned the area for Travis.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I am looking for Travis Proffitt?"

"Yes ma'am he is waiting for you in the back conference room." The officer replied pointing down the narrow hallway.

"Thank you." Donna replied as she followed the gray hallway until she reached the end.

"Donna."

She turned seeing Travis standing just outside an opened door.

"Hey."

"In here." He motioned as she walked to him entering the small room. Two plain-clothes police officers sitting at the wooden table rose as she entered the room and Travis pulled out a chair for her to sit down. "Ms. Moss thank you for coming."

"What's this about, Travis?"

"Three nights ago a woman was reported missing to the Scottsdale police department her name was Kathleen Depew. She was first reported missing by her family and then we received notice of her resignation form her job, at the Phoenician."

"Kathleen Depew is the Events coordinator for the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Depew was found last night in her car near Sedona. She had been shot in the right temple."

"Oh god." Donna gasped at the mental image. "What does this have to do with..."

"Ms. Moss we heard that one of your staff has gone missing also."

"Yes..." Donna replied suddenly remembering Beatrice. "Beatrice Hatcher, I don't know if she is officially missing. I just know that we were unable to get a hold of her."

"According to the Chicago PD she was reported missing on the day after Ms. Depew and she was found last night..."

"Shot?"

"Ms. Moss we know there is a connection but we aren't sure what it is. The one thing they have in common is that they were both working on the fundraiser when they disappeared and were killed." One detective explained.

"Is there anything unusual that we should know about the fundraiser?"

Donna sat a moment contemplating her next answer.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that." She replied solidly.

"We understand."

"Donna we really didn't expect you to answer but we had to try at least." Travis explained. "The main reason I asked you down here is to make you and your staff aware of what is going on."

"Thank you and I am sorry I couldn't be of more help to you." Donna replied to the two officers as she rose from her seat.

"We'll keep you informed."

"Yes, please do."

"I'll walk you out." Travis offered as he followed her out of the room. "Thanks for coming down I hope I didn't put you in a difficult position."

"Actually you did, but that's okay. I'll handle it." Donna replied trying to smile in reassurance. "Travis if you do hear anything more, please call me. Beatrice wasn't just an associate she was a friend."

"Of course." Travis promised. "Donna can I ask you something..."

"Sure." Donna replied as they began walking across the street. There was suddenly a screeching of tires and she turned seeing a car approaching at top speed. She was abruptly pushed forward onto the ground. Donna heard a loud thud as she landed hard on the black top. She watched as the car sped off and turned back to the street.

"Travis!" Donna screamed as she saw his broken body lying in the middle of the street. She forced herself to get off the road despite her body screaming in protest and ran to him.

* * *

Josh practically ran through the wooden doors of the hospital. CJ and Toby went to the nurse's station and started asking questions. Josh stopped and began to pace silently as they waited for the answers; his mind reeled with images. The officer that had called didn't give them any details just that Donna had been taken to the hospital.

What was she doing downtown? Why hadn't she told him where she was going? What had happened? Josh looked up and saw a figure walking out of a room in the back of the hallway. He hesitated a moment to be sure and then strode steadily down the hall.

"Josh!" Sam called to him but Josh just ignored him continuing the stride.

She saw him walking toward her and stopped, waiting. As he reached her, he saw her eyes were worry filled and she was visibly shaken.

"Are you alright?" Josh asked looking in her liquid filled eyes. His chest loosened a little knowing she was okay. "What happened?"

Donna explained the story to the group of them as they stood silently listening. When she was finished Toby and CJ were both on the telephone and Sam and Josh started discussing possibilities. Donna walked slowly back to the room she had emerged from staring through the small window into the room.

Travis's wife had arrived just before Josh and the others. She was nine months pregnant and Donna was the one to explain to her what happened. She was devastated. Travis was in critical condition and headed into surgery. Donna hadn't known what to say nor do, to help console the woman so she finally left and that's when Josh had arrived.

Donna stared into the room and couldn't help but relive the moment repeatedly. She felt a heat on her back and knew it was Josh.

"He pushed me out of the way."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Who's fault was it?'

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough." Donna said as she turned to him.

"I know it isn't but it is going to have to be for now." Josh replied quietly, Donna nodded her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How is he?" CJ asked as she approached.

"Not good." Josh replied.

"Donna I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"I can keep it from hitting wires for a few days until we figure out what's going on but it won't take long for AP to pick it up."

"Just do the best you can."

"You said the police thought there may be a connection?"

"Between Ms. Depew and Beatrice?" CJ nodded in response. "Yeah but the only thing they have in common so far is the fundraiser."

"Our best bet right now is to go back to the hotel and start digging. Maybe we can figure this out before it blows up in our faces." Josh and Donna both agreed. They gathered the others and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

The five of them worked on possible scenarios for the rest of the day and into the evening. It was a slow moving process having to get all of their information through the White House and having it sent via email to the room. They looked at every name on the list of guests and found nothing. Sam was sprawled out on the love seat, CJ and Toby on the floor and Josh was on the couch with Donna sitting between his legs on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Sam said.

"It might help if we knew what we were looking for." CJ replied.

"Maybe we are looking at this in the wrong way." Toby commented.

"How so?" CJ asked.

"Well the police told Donna that the one thing that linked the two women together was the fundraiser. However, the fundraiser isn't until Friday and everything happened before we or anyone else involved in the current planning arrived. Maybe it's not the fundraiser itself maybe it's the location."

"The hotel?"

"Whatever happened could have happened in the hotel or have something to do with the hotel." CJ immediately rose and picked up the telephone dialing Carol.

"I wonder if Mandy has noticed anything?" Donna suggested.

"There's only one way to find out." Toby replied as he stood and headed for the door.

"I'll call down to the desk and see if I can set an appointment with the General Manager." Sam added standing also and picking up the hotel telephone.

Josh sat silently his mind racing with possibilities, he felt Donna shift beneath him and he looked down watching her rub her forehead.

"Headache?" Josh asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded in response. "I think I saw some Tylenol in the bathroom. I'll be right back." He replied as he stood stepping over her and made his way back to the bathroom.

CJ hung up the cell telephone and walked over sitting beside Donna as she rose from the floor and taking a seat on the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. I just have a headache."

"Do you want to call the hospital and check in?"

"I did about an hour ago, he's still in surgery."

"Donna I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"If there's anything I can do..."

"You are doing all you can CJ. That's enough." Donna smiled at her in reassurance as Josh returned with a glass of water and two Tylenol.

"Start with two and if that doesn't help we'll up the dosage."

"Thanks." She replied taking the water and the pills from him.

"You should probably try and get some sleep Don."

"I'm fine, besides I'm not really tired. I am actually kind of antsy."

"You two can go for a walk around the grounds, I think we pretty much have things under control for now." CJ suggested to the pair.

"You up for it?"

"Yeah." Donna replied as she stood up from the couch and followed Josh out of the suite. "Can we stop at my room, I want to grab a sweater."

"Sure, it's not like we have to walk far. I'll wait here."

"Okay." Donna replied as she pulled out her key from her purse and unlocked the door. She quickly went inside and re emerged in the hallway locking the door behind her. They walked to the elevator and then the door of the second suite opened, CJ emerging.

"Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"Leo's on the phone."

"Okay I'll be right there." Josh replied turning to her. "Why don't you go downstairs. This won't take long. I'll meet you by the outside bar."

"Okay." Donna agreed as she stepped onto the elevator as it opened. She watched Josh sprint down the hallway as the door closed. Donna pushed the button for the lobby and waited.

The elevator went down two floors and then stopped. A woman and her young daughter walked in and the doors shut again. The little girl turned to her mother asking if she could hit the button and her mother nodded as she began searching her purse. Donna watched as the girl timidly pushed the button and began to walk away. Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt and the mother looked up in shock.

"Lily, what did you do?"

"She didn't do anything. It's okay, there is probably just a glitch." Donna offered as she stepped forward reaching for the emergency telephone. She picked it up and it was dead. As she replaced the receiver the elevator dropped, send the three of them crashing to the floor. The little girl screamed and clung to her mother as the elevator finally stopped.

"Mommy I'm scared."

"It's okay honey." The mother replied looking at Donna in concern. Donna stood again and picked up the telephone. There was still no answer. She turned to the mother shaking her head and then knelt down to the little girl.

"Hi Lily my name is Donna." Donna started in a very calm voice. "Lily the phone that we would use to call the repair men is broken."

"Like the elevator?"

"Yes like the elevator. Now I have to push a button and it is going to make a loud ringing noise. I don't want you to be scared okay. It is going to tell the right people that we are stuck okay?"

"Okay honey?" the mother asked as Lily nodded her head. Donna smiled at the child and stood walking over to the red button. "I'm going to count to three okay? One...two...three..."

* * *

Toby stood in the lobby waiting, and waiting. Suddenly the elevator alarm began ringing throughout the building, echoing harshly off the marble. He was surrounded by security and tried to step out of the way.

"What's going on?"

"Sir you are going to have to move we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Sir I can't..."

"I am the White House communications director." Toby said with authority. "What kind of situation?"

* * *

Josh was waiting in front of the elevator. It hadn't moved and he began to head for the stairs.

"Josh!" Sam called as he ran toward him.

"You guys are determined not to..."

"We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"I don't know but Toby wants us to meet him downstairs." Sam replied as Josh headed down the stairs, following close behind.

"What is going on?"

"Hell if I know."

* * *

"So how do you get them out?"

"We are going to have to go down into the shaft from the eighth floor and..."

"Toby!" Josh called as he approached. The fire department was there now and Toby was standing at the desk talking with the Sargent. "What's going on?"

"Is that the only way?"

"Yes."

"And you are sure it will hold?"

"If no one has tampered with the breaks, yes."

"When will we know if someone has?'

"When we get there."

"Beautiful." Toby replied as the man was called away by another firefighter.

"What's going on?"

"The elevator cables broke."

"Is anyone inside?" Sam asked, as Josh scanned the lobby.

"Apparently, because someone had to have set off the alarm."

"How long were you waiting for the elevator before it happened?"

"About tem minutes."

"What's wrong with the stairs?"

"Nothing I just didn't feel like hike up ten flights." Toby replied to Sam in annoyance.

"Donna."

"What?"

"Did you see Donna down here?" Josh asked his voice rising in a panic.

"No, why?"

"I'll check outside." Sam replied.

"By the bar!" Josh yelled as he left.

"Donna's on the elevator?" Toby asked.

"I don't know." Josh replied as he began to pace the area nervously, still scanning the room. "How are they planning to rescue them?"

"They are going to climb down the shaft and open the hatch." Toby explained as he watched Josh continue to grow even more agitated.

"She's not out there." Sam said as he ran to the group.

"Damn it!"

"She's up there?"

"Yeah." Josh replied as he pushed against the marble counter trying to contain his frustration.

* * *

The elevator was becoming hot and suffocating. It had been almost an hour and they were still trapped. The mother and her daughter waited silently in a corner as Donna began scanning the small area. She had seen lots of movies where people were stuck in elevators and there was always a hatch at the top of the compartment. Donna reached up grabbing the side of the decorated wall as she pulled herself up on top of the railing. She reached out and under the draped ceiling and felt a handle. She quickly ripped the ceiling fabric away and threw it to the ground. Donna had gotten the mothers attention and she was now watching her as she tried to pull the latch.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get us out of here."

 

* * *

They were now on the eighth floor and waiting as the fire department finished, it's final planning to go in. Two of the firefighters entered the shaft followed by two more as Josh, Toby and Sam waited patiently.

Finally they heard the captain talking on the radio with the men in the shaft and sighed. He turned to them a grim look in his eyes.

"Our guys just checked out the situation and we have a problem."

"What?"

"The brakes have been destabilized."

"What does that mean?"

"We can't get onto the elevator to get the people out without first securing the compartment."

"How do you do that?"

"We..." Suddenly a yelling came over the radio and all of them held their breath.

* * *

The latch finally turned and Donna pushed up bracing herself against the wall of the elevator. She pushed again and the door came open, and she continued to guide it upward. Abruptly the elevator began to fall again sending Donna crashing to the floor.

* * *

"What happened?" Josh demanded as the man walked away as he talked into the radio. He quickly turned and told everyone to head down to the next floor. "What's going on?"

"The elevator slipped again."

"What does that mean?"

"We are running out of time."

* * *

"Please wake up Donna, please." The little girl pleaded as Donna opened her eyes. She looked up seeing the mother and daughter knelt beside her in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Donna replied as she stood. She looked up at the hatch and began to climb the wall again.

"You aren't going to try again are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"I don't know what's going on out there." Donna replied softly choosing her words carefully. "But I think something is very wrong. Now if I can get that door open we should be able to climb out,"

"Then what?"

"Well there should be a ladder going up one side to the next floor. We can climb up and out."

"Won't they rescue us?"

"They may not be able to get here in time and I don't want to take the chance." Donna replied as calmly as she could, reading the woman's fear filled expression. "Okay?"

"Yes." The woman replied as Donna smiled and began to climb the wall of the compartment again. She followed the same steps as she had taken before and pushed the door of the hatch open, slowly setting it on the roof of the compartment. She looked out into it and saw the cable was missing from the pulley. Donna took a deep breath and climbed back down to the floor of the compartment.

"Is it bad?"

'Yeah." Donna replied, "I'll boost you up. I don't think it can handle too much weight so I will hand Lily up to you. As soon as you have her, climb onto the ladder."

"What about you?"

"I will climb up after you. Just take it careful and slow okay?" Donna explained as the woman nodded in agreement.

"Do you understand what we are going to do Lily?"

"Yes."

"Okay are you ready?" Donna asked her. Lily nodded in reply as her mother gave her a hug. Donna braced her hands together as the woman stepped into them and then onto the railing. Once she got her footing Donna boosted her up and out. The woman climbed up slowly and then reached down her arms for the child.

"Ready?" Donna asked the child as she climbed into her arms. Donna raised her up into her mother's grasp and then the sound of echoing voices was heard from the shaft. The mother yelled to the voices as she pulled Lily up. Donna waited as she heard Lily and her mother slowly walk off the top of the elevator and onto the ladder.

Abruptly the elevator jerked forward again, sending Donna flying back. She heard the echoes of mother and child screaming. The elevator finally settled and Donna slowly stood, suddenly feeling as if she was on a balance beam. She began to climb the wall and reached the opening of the hatch grabbing onto the sides. Donna saw the beams of a flashlight shine onto her hand and she looked up seeing three firefighters looking down on her. One was escorting Lily and her mother out of the shaft the other two were slowly making their way down to her.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can pull yourself up?"

"I think so."

"I want you to do it slowly."

"Okay." Donna replied as she boosted herself up. She was resting on the strength of her arms alone trying not to use her legs for fear of too much movement. She let herself fall slowly forward and then she heard the creaking of stressed metal. Abruptly the firefighters began to move quickly reaching out their hand. Donna reached up to take it as she heard a final groan from the twisted metal...

* * *

A mother and small child were helped out of the elevator shaft and greeted warmly by a panicked husband and father. Josh watched helplessly as the shaft remained empty and he leaned against the wall.

"What's going on? Why isn't she out of there?" Josh asked urgently looking to Toby.

Suddenly there was a screeching of metal and then an earth-shattering boom. Josh's face went pale as he realized what he was hearing. The elevator had fallen; he rushed forward toward the shaft pushing firefighters out of the way. Suddenly there was movement just inside the shaft and he saw a firefighter step through and then a pair of woman's legs. The firefighter reached out helping her into the hallway and Josh breathed a sigh of overwhelming relief. He walked to her silently wrapping his arms around her tightly. Sam and Toby walked up behind as they broke the embrace.

"You scared us."

"I scared you? You should have been in the elevator!" Donna replied with a smile.

"Donna!" Suddenly Donna heard a giggle of glee as Lily came running to the group wrapping her arms tightly around Donna's waist. Donna laughed and picked the little girl up into her arms. "You saved us!"

"Lily the firefighters saved us." Donna corrected.

"No, you saved us." Lily's mother re corrected as she came up to Donna. "The captain told us that if we would have stayed in the elevator...if you wouldn't have..." The woman tried to say, her emotions overflowing into tears. Donna put Lily down and smiled.

"Thank you." Lily's father said as he walked his wife and daughter away.

"What exactly happened down there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping someone could tell me." Donna replied as she leaned slightly against Josh. "When I opened the hatch of the elevator there were no cables."

"We know. Someone might have cut them."

"What?" Donna replied in shock. "Why would anyone do that?"

"We don't know but I assure all of you that we will find out." The Captain replied as he joined the group.

"Sir can I speak with you for a moment?" Josh asked.

"Sure." The Captain replied as he walked away with Josh and Toby.

"Can we go back to the suite?" Donna asked her eyes betraying her weariness.

"Yeah. If the Captain needs anything Toby and Josh can take care of it." Sam replied as he walked with her, they hiked five floors up and finally entered the suite. CJ was on the telephone but immediately put it down as Donna entered the room.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I just developed a phobia though." Donna replied as she sat on the couch.

"Is that Leo?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." CJ replied as Sam picked up the telephone.

"What happened?" CJ asked as Sam began to explain the outcome to Leo. Donna told the same story to CJ. By the time they were both done, Toby and Josh had returned.

"What did they say?" CJ asked as Sam handed Toby the telephone.

"They lines were clearly cut and the brakes were destabilized."

"So this wasn't an accident."

"Definitely not." Josh replied as he watched Donna rubbing her neck. He took a seat beside her and began to rub her shoulders.

"Why would someone do that?" Sam threw into the room. No one had an answer and just let out a deep breath as they took it all in.

"What did Leo want earlier?" Donna finally asked.

'When?" Josh asked, still continuing to rub her shoulders.

"Right before..." Donna began to say but trailed off.

"There was a thing with the G.C. he needed me to take care of."

"Oh." Donna replied as Toby hung up the telephone.

"Leo has the CIA working non stop on Nigeria, we should have some news in the morning."

"Good." CJ replied.

"Did you talk to Mandy?"

"No, I couldn't find her."

"What time is it?" Donna asked.

"One."

"I am exhausted, is there anything else we need to do tonight?'

"Not unless you have anymore brilliant ideas." CJ replied.

"I think if I had one it was dislodged from the fall."

"Fall?" Josh asked.

"Get some sleep." Sam replied. "We can start early tomorrow." Donna rose from the couch and headed to the door. Josh followed her out and they walked to the suite.

"You okay?"

"You mean besides sore?" Donna asked with a smirk trying to remove the worried expression from his face.

"Yeah."

"I'm fine." Donna pulled out her key, pushed open he door and stopped. "If I can handle..."

Josh walked up behind her peering over her shoulder. The room was trashed. It had been literally ripped apart. He immediately stepped in front of Donna protectively.

Josh stepped back and took her hand leading her silently back to his suite. He opened the door and went straight for the telephone.

"Did you forget something?"

"No I..." Donna began to reply as her voice shook, still clinging to Josh's hand.

"Your suite was broken into, the place is trashed."

"What?"

"Go look for yourselves but don't go in, I'm calling the police." Josh replied as he watched Sam and Toby follow CJ out of the room and down the hall.

"Josh what's going on?" Donna asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

The police came and interviewed everyone. Toby went over what angel they had taken on it as Josh explained the situation to Leo on the telephone.

"What the hell is going on!" Donna heard Mandy yell from the hallway making her head throb even more. It was a matter of seconds before Mandy bound full force into the suite up in arms and raging. "Is anyone going to tell me or am I going to have to figure it out myself?"

"Mandy just calm down." Toby said as he saw Donna wince.

"Don't tell me to calm down Toby. My room was broken into for God knows what reason and I am apparently the last to know!"

"If you'll shut up for a minute I will explain it to you!" Toby yelled back at her.

"Fine, what. This had better be good." Mandy replied as Toby pulled her off to the side of the room and began explaining the situation. Josh hung up the telephone a turned watching Donna walk out onto the balcony.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"Does he want us to cancel?" CJ followed.

"No, he wants us to move forward as planned."

"You told him what happened?"

"Yeah, he thinks that it's too late to call it off and that if we do it's just going to make matters worse."

"I agree." The detective in charge of the case said as he entered the suite. "I'm Detective Wallace, and you are?"

"Josh Lyman Deputy Chief of Staff." Josh replied as he extended his hand to the man.

"The best way to deal with the situation, at this point, is act as if nothing has happened. Draw as little attention to it as possible and hopefully they will get annoyed enough and slip up. If we don't find them first."

"The buzzing fly theory." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

"Basically if there is a fly buzzing about just let it be..." CJ started.

"It will eventually land so you can kill it." Josh finished.

"Exactly."

"Do we have any idea what their next move may be?" Toby asked.

"Unfortunately not." The detective replied. "We still don't know what they are after and until we find that out there is no way to anticipate what could happen."

"Are we in any danger?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think so. Who ever it is seems to be after something inanimate."

"What about the two women who disappeared and were later found dead?'

"We don't know if the two events are connected as of yet. There is no evidence for us to believe so."

"But someone tried to run down Donna." Sam added.

"And the elevator..." Josh added.

"That isn't necessarily true. The target may have been Mr. Proffitt and Ms. Moss was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. As far as the incident with and Ms. Moss involving the elevator, until the fire department investigation is over there is no conclusive evidence to support...." The detective explained.

"The cables were cut and the brakes were destabilized!" Josh exclaimed.

"Look, I know this is frustrating but without more information it is naive to make any assumptions."

"So what happens now?" CJ asked.

"The hotel has offered replacement accommodations for the three of you and I'll try and do my job as quickly as possible. Is the President still scheduled to arrive on Friday?"

"No. He is tied up in Washington. He won't be attending the convention." Sam replied as he watched Josh stare out to the balcony at Donna's silhouetted shape in the moonlight.

"I have to say I am somewhat disappointed but also relieved. I would have liked to meet him but his presence would make my job a lot more difficult."

"Detective Wallace if you can promise me that you will end this as quickly as possible I will guarantee you will meet the President. I will fly you to Washington myself." Toby offered.

"Thank you sir, I just may take you up on that offer."

"Please do sir, please do."

"Mr. Lyman if you wouldn't mind, I need to get your statement."

"Sure." Josh replied as he stepped outside the suite with the detective.

The rest of them sat pondering the Detective's statement and Sam walked across the room opening the door of the balcony and stepping out onto it.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam."

"Pretty night."

"The sky is so clear out here. Living in the city you forget how many stars there are."

"Yeah." Sam replied with a smile. "Detective Wallace said that the hotel has arranged for alternate rooms for you, Mandy and CJ. I think it would be a better idea if you stayed here for the time being until things get straightened out."

"Even Mandy?" Donna lightly teased.

"If she'll stay, odds are she'll want to get as far away from us as possible." Sam replied with a laugh.

"She never did like any of us did she?"

"I don't think so, she's too uptight for our crew. Even Toby is wound looser than she is."

"What did Leo say?"

"He told Josh that plans are to go ahead as scheduled."

"Is that wise?"

"The detective feels that things should stay as normal as possible."

"Like nothing happened."

"Right."

"The buzzing fly theory."

"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of this theory?"

"Sam there are a lot of theory's you don't know about." Josh said as he walked out on to the balcony.

"I am beginning to realize this." Sam replied turning to Josh as he approached.

"Toby needs you inside." Josh added and Sam turned with a smile walking back inside. They stood quietly for a while taking in the extravagant view and letting the cool air clear their thoughts.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you agree with the detective and Leo about moving forward with the benefit?"

"Yes and no." Josh answered turning to face her. "Yes because I want to catch whoever is doing this. No because I don't want anything to happen."

"That's what I was thinking. Isn't it an awful risk with so many VIP's arriving for the benefit..."

"It's not the VIP's I'm worried about."

"Then what?" Donna asked catching his clouded eyes.

"Who." Josh corrected as he hesitated a moment. " I am worried about anything happening to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." Donna replied half laughing at him.

"We don't know that." Josh replied staring down at his feet.

"Josh..."

"And that scares me." He finished finally looking at her. Donna saw a fear and uncertainty she had never encountered within him before. His confidence wavered and swayed as he gazed at her, the fearless Joshua Lyman was truly scared, for her.

She didn't know what to say or even how to react to the words he had silently spoken. Abruptly the door of the balcony opened and Mandy stepped out.

"Josh can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." Josh replied, his eyes never leaving hers. Donna finally broke the gaze as she silently turned and walked back inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Yes you did."

"Josh I..."

"What?" Josh barked as he turned away from her in frustration.

"God what is your problem?'

"I don't know Mandy, could it be that someone broke into your room looking for someone or something that may jeopardize not only every person in this building but the entire Bartlet Administration?"

"Well now that Toby finally told me what's been going on I am aware of the situation, thanks again for keeping me in the loop!"

"Mandy there was no need..."

"No need? The room that was broken into was mine, as well as Donna and CJ's! You should have told me!"

"Alright fine, I should have told you, I was wrong are you satisfied?"

"This isn't about me being satisfied Josh this is about a real danger that you felt I wasn't a part of! The God damn staff of the Hotel knew what was going on before I did!" Mandy replied and Josh stepped back.

"I'm sorry, it just happened really fast. I should have told you."

"Yes you should have, but it's okay, I understand." Mandy offered back to him. "How's Donna, Toby told me what happened to her friend."

"She's okay. I don't know. She's so damn brave."

"Braver than you ever were."

"Yeah."

"Josh the reason I came out here wasn't to fight with you, it was to tell you something."

"What?"

"I..." Mandy started and faltered with her words. "I want to say again that I am sorry."

"For what?"

"What happened between us, how I left things in Washington."

"Mandy its water under the bridge."

"I know I just..." Mandy continued slowly. "I came to see you after the shooting. You were in and out with all of the drugs they had you on and I was never sure if you remembered me being there."

"I remember you calling me a bastard." Josh replied smiling at the memory.

"Yeah sorry about that." Mandy replied smiling at the memory herself. "I know you probably already know this but when I joined the staff I was still very much in love with you.

I tried my best to hate you. It never did work. Then there was Rosselyn... I heard you had been shot. I thought someone might be telling me to..." Mandy struggled as Josh turned to her listening intently. "So I went to the hospital to try and see if what we had was still alive at all. I talked to you for a while. You were still unconscious and you said something as I sat there next to you."

"What did I say?"

"You said you loved me. That you had always loved me, and not to cry because you would never leave me. And then you called me Donna." Mandy replied as Josh turned away to avoid her piercing gaze. "Well you know me and me temper. I tried to make you realize that I wasn't Donna. That I loved you, but you just kept saying her name over and over. That's when the whole bastard thing came into the conversation."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Josh you may be brilliant but you aren't very aware." Mandy replied sarcastically, and then she hesitated choosing her words carefully. "You know why I am telling you this. Now you just have to decide what you are going to do about it." Mandy explained to him as she turned to walk away.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Don't make the mistake I did and wait until it's too late."

* * *

It was 4 am and Mandy had decided, as Sam suspected, to get her own room. CJ and Donna took Sam and Josh's room, Sam bunked with Toby in the king and Josh took the couch. The police wouldn't be finished with the girl's suite until the morning so they were unable to remove anything from 'the crime scene'. So Josh, Sam and Toby lent the three girls some T-shirts and shorts until they could recover their own items from the room.

Josh lay on the couch staring at the ceiling unable to get his mind to cease whirling even for a second.

_What if the incidents weren't connected and it all was just coincidence? My dad always said there is no such thing as coincidence and everything happens for a reason. Why would this be happening? There was no reason. None good enough anyway to explain the suffering, fear and hurt they had been through so far._

Especially Donna.

It was her friend that had been run down and left for dead, she felt awful and helpless, like there was nothing she could do to help. I tried to tell her that it would be okay and it wasn't her fault but somehow I don't think she believed me. She just put on that brave face for me as she always did, even when he knew she was hurting. I can always tell, but I never call her on it. I guess I've always liked knowing her that...l, Knowing that she couldn't hide things from me. Although she thought she could.

Does she see through my masks as well?

If she didn't before, she saw it in my eyes tonight. I couldn't hold it back or hide it and she saw it. I watched her read my soul, hear the words I have never dared speak aloud as she peered into me with her shining eyes.

It was easy to keep things the way they were. To keep it simple. Donna is my assistant, my friend.

When had that changed?

I remember now, it was one night after I came home from the hospital. I was such a prick. I made her run around all day and all night but not once did she ever complain. That's not to say she didn't put me in my place a few times when I reached beyond the edge of reason...

The nightmares had been garish and unending. I would roll over in the morning and find her sleeping just next to me in the bed. I never remembered how or when she got there but she was always there.

One night I had an awful dream, so bad that I literally went into a state of shock. I couldn't see because I was blinded by the fear and rage welling in my body. I screamed and bellowed like an ailing lion. I felt warm protective arms and a sweet voice calling me out of my own mind. My body began to slowly calm, my heart returning to it's steady pace as I listening to the methodical music of her voice. I drifted back into that place between sleep and insanity her voice keeping me from going over the edge.

Sometimes at night when the dreams come, I close my eyes and I can still hear the melody of her voice. It calms me and makes me think of home. A home I had found in her arms one night when I was lost...

Josh sat up from the couch running his hands through his hair. He sat staring at the coffee table a look of frustration edging his jaw.

  __

Why was this so hard?

Why can't I just say it?

Mandy was right, oh God I never thought I'd hear myself say that. Nevertheless, she was. I would be stupid to wait until it was too late. Life was short; I learned that when I almost had my own taken away. So what is standing in my way?

I'm scared.

It is that simple Lyman, you are scared shitless...

Donna stepped from the bedroom out into the living room wearing his shirt and boxers wrapped in a bathrobe.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some chocolate chip cookies might help." She replied with a yawn as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah." Donna replied as she pulled out the bag from the cabinet and pulled two out. "I don't know where I got it but I will wake up in the middle of the night hungry for chocolate chip cookies. I will go into the kitchen eat two with a glass of milk and go back to bed." She explained as she walked back into the living room standing beside the couch.

"You and your things."

"What?" Donna protested smiling as she munched on the cookies. "You don't have a thing you do that you can't explain why, but it calms you or makes a difference. You don't have a thing?"

"I can't watch the news without a drinking a scotch but I thought that was becoming more common in Middle America." Josh teased.

"Okay fine, so I am weird, it's not like I am getting cookies in your bed." Donna replied laughing. Josh scooted over on the couch opening it up for her to sit down. She did and Josh sat back with her laying his arms across the back of the couch just behind her head. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Donna asked as she leaned into him just a little laying her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the people of Nigeria realize what is happening to their country right now?"

"I don't know." Josh replied sinking back into the couch as Donna fell in a little closer.

"It's hard to imagine such a huge thing happening and changing so many lives so quickly." Donna started her voice getting softer. "Their futures are so uncertain. They must be frightened."

"It's a hard thing but people adapt and adjust to survive."

"But it's our job to help them right, I mean that is what being a super power means right?"

"In an idealistic sense yes." Josh replied as his hand brushed her soft hair through his fingers.

"You are an idealist..." Donna said softly as her head shifted slightly now lying on his chest. "That's one of the things I like about you."

"It's hard to know what to do when something like this happens to your allies. Do you walk around the corpse, pretend it's not there and go on with the politics of the day? Do you continue to fight for the truth and probably end up in a conflict or war? Or do you find your voice in a new place, using the language of diplomacy as a weapon, the most immediate way of contradicting the ideas of a brutal military regime?''

Josh sat silently for a moment listening to her subtle and constant breath. She had fallen asleep, Josh turned his body slightly and she was now laying on him, as he lay almost flat. Josh selfishly wrapped his arms around her as his mind finally calmed.

  __

Now I can sleep.

Now I am home.

* * *

Sam had an eight o'clock meeting with the manager of the hotel and was the first to rise. He walked out into the living room after his shower and found them on the couch. Sam wasn't your typical romantic but this was well...adorable. He stood looking at the two sleeping bodies for a moment wondering what each of them was dreaming and then made his way to the kitchen. He pulled out the little packets of coffee the hotel had left for them and began brewing a pot. As he turned to back to his room he saw Donna walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Sam asked sincerely.

"No, I needed to get up." Donna replied a small blush creeping to her cheeks. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah." Sam replied stepping aside as walked past him pulling out a cup and began filling it with cream. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I tossed and turned for a while but after I came out..." Donna began trailing off as she realizes what exactly she was admitting to.

"I meant to ask you, have you heard anything about your friend Travis?"

"Yeah, I called the hospital last night and he is in stable condition. The prognosis is good." Donna replied, happy for the change in conversation.

"That's great, he's going to be fine. They say the first night is the worst." Sam reassured her with a smile.

"What are you doing up?"

"I have a meeting with the manager of the hotel. I am going to try and find out a little bit more about what happened while Beatrice was here."

"Do you think he'll be able to help?"

"Hopefully."

"Hey." Toby said as he walked into the kitchen walking straight to the coffee pot. It was still brewing and he growled under his breath.

"Morning Toby." Donna said with as much cheer as she could muster.

"Did you make the coffee?" Toby asked turning to Donna.

"No, Sam did."

"Alright, then I will be back." Toby replied as he picked up one of the key cards to the room and disappeared out into the hallway.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked as Donna poured herself a cup of the coffee. She took a sip a sour look coming over her face. "What?"

"Sam what did you do to this?" Donna asked a look of utter disgust coming over her face. She turned and poured it down the sink.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can." Donna said a complete look of seriousness on her face. "Try it." She challenged him.

"Alright I will because I know there is nothing... wrong...." Sam said as he pulled out a cup pouring the coffee. "With this coffee."

Donna waited, watching his reaction. He held it back for a moment and then the sour look of distaste came over his face also as he swallowed and Donna laughed. At that moment CJ entered the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" CJ asked looking at Donna as she pointed at Sam as he quickly spit out what was left of the coffee in his mouth into the sink. "Sam did you make coffee again?"

"It's..." Sam began to protest. CJ turned and walked back into the living room. She sat down on the love seat picking up the remote. "Is Toby making a coffee run?"

"I think so." Donna replied as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"What am I doing wrong here?"

"Give it up Sam." CJ called as she flipped to CNN. She turned seeing Josh's eyes open and looked at her. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"I'm up." Josh replied as he jumped off the couch.

"Josh come try this." Sam called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Sam I can't, I only like arsenic in the mid to late afternoon." Josh replied as he began folding up the blankets on the couch. "Toby go for a coffee run?"

"Yeah." CJ replied still watching the TV.

"Anything about us?" Sam asked walking out seeing the television as he passed through and disappeared into the back bedroom

"So far so good." CJ replied. . "Josh keep an eye on this will you?"

"Yeah." Josh replied as he took a seat on the loveseat as CJ rose and walked into the girl's bedroom. She reappeared quickly a look of annoyance on her slim face.

"I just realized that I have nothing to wear. Not that this is different from any other day in my life but seriously, nothing. Do you think we can get our stuff out of there yet?"

"Want me to check?" Sam asked as he reappeared from the back bedroom.

"Could you?"

"Yeah." Sam replied leaving the suite, as CJ turned to walk back into the bedroom.

"CJ."

"Yeah."

"Where's Donna?"

"Shower. How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"You should take her home."

"What?"

"You should take her home, away from here."

"She'd never willingly leave..."

"I know that, which is why you have to take her. Josh if there is any common denominator here over the events of the past two days, its Donna. You need to get her out of here before..."

There was a knock on the door and Josh rose to find Toby with his hands filled with steaming cups of coffee.

"Toby you are a god." CJ exclaimed as she followed him to the table as he set them down. Suddenly Josh began shushing them as he turned up the volume on the television. 

In local news this morning a woman was found brutally murdered in Sedona yesterday. A single gunshot wound to her left temple. Local police are baffled by the murder having no apparent motive for the brutal crime. The woman's name has yet to be released and the police are not listing any known suspects as of yet...

"Looks like we are in the clear" Josh said.

"For now."

"It's not going to take very long for it to explode. Especially with the barrage of reporters that will be arriving today and tomorrow for the fundraiser."

"We are running out of time."

"Sam has his appointment with the general manager this morning."

"I'm going to go down to the police station and see if they have any new leads."

"Donna and I can tear apart the files and papers from the fundraiser."

"I think Donna and Mandy were using the coordinators office. You could go down and do some snooping." Toby suggested.

"Good idea."

'What's a good idea?" Donna asked as she appeared from out of the bedroom. She was wrapped in the same terrycloth robe, her hair pulled up into a bun.

"Toby was just saying he thought it might be a good idea for you and CJ to do some snooping around the coordinators office today. See if you can turn up anything." Josh replied.

"Okay." Donna agreed as she walked to the table picking up a cup of coffee.

"What are you going to do?" CJ asked Josh.

"I am going to start making some phone calls see if I can dig up anything and everything about this place. See if there are any direct connections to what's happening and the owners of this hotel."

"Good idea."

"Travis gave me the number of his office they may be able to help speed up the process a little." Donna offered.

"Good." Josh replied smiling as Sam walked in the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What did they say?"

"The police won't be done with the room until this afternoon but the hotel's clothing store offered to give you some clothes until they are done."

"I am not walking around in busters and a T-shirt!" CJ objected.

"No, CJ. I mean the good store." Sam replied smiling.

"Neimans?" CJ asked a smile creeping onto her face as he nodded in response. Donna and CJ were gone in a flash. They both bolted for the bedroom and then headed out the door in the clothes they had worn the day before.

"We'll catch up with you guys later."

* * *

"Toby...."

"Joe."

"What's the word Toby?"

"The word?"

"Yeah, the White House is running on overtime with repeated visits from the Cromwell."

"I happen to be in Arizona, not Washington."

"So you are saying that you have no idea what is going on in DC?" The reporter challenged as Toby approached the car. "That you have no idea about the Nigerian Ambassador refusing to appear in front of the new authoritarian government of Nigeria and the US's involvement in harboring of an international fugitive."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay Toby let's go local."

"What about the hit an run involving a member of your own staff and the assistant to the governor here in Scottsdale just yesterday? Is there any connection between it and the murder of Democratic Event Coordinator Beatrice Hatcher?" The reporter shouted to him as he got into the car driving away. After a few miles Toby picked up his cell telephone and dialed.

"Hey...they're here and they know...."

* * *

Neiman Marcus did just the trick to brighten their moods and put a little spring back in their step. After all a woman could conquer the world, with the right outfit. Donna and CJ started tearing apart the office at ten o'clock. Soon after receiving a telephone call from Sam who informed them of the press's knowledge of current events. Including Donna's relationship with Travis. They needed to figure this out and fast.

By noon, they were no closer to knowing anything more about what was going than they were as they picked out shoes a few hours earlier.

"There's nothing here. I can't believe there is absolutely nothing here!" CJ said in pure frustration. "No receipts, messages, invoices, nothing. Just menus and lists of useless names."

"Maybe this isn't the main office. There may be another office somewhere in the hotel or maybe she did most of the work out of her house."

"Maybes aren't going to get us the information we need." CJ replied as she walked back over to the far cabinet searching through the files once again. Donna turned around in the chair she was sitting going back to the desk. There were menus, notes about food and balloons, lots of useless paper. The one thing that Donna found odd was that it didn't seem like a desk. Not a desk anyone ever worked at anyway. There were no pictures or momentos or even a message pad. Donna began pulling open the drawers looking for something, anything personal.

She pushed back on the chair to pull the top drawer out and found a piece of paper jammed up underneath. She pulled it out and realized as she touched it that it was too thick to be paper. It felt like a photograph. She tugged a little harder and it began to rip but finally pulled free. Donna sighed and looked at the picture, it was of two women standing together smiling. They were both wearing formal gowns and the people surrounding were in tuxedos. Donna turned it over looking for a date and found scribbled writing on the back. _Batiste's Flower Charm._

"What did you find?"

"Oh..." Donna looked up hearing CJ question. "Nothing, just a picture."

"Who of?"

"I think it is of Depew and someone else at some kind of function."

"Does it mean anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, well I am starving and there is officially nothing here. Let's go meet up with the boys and see if they've had any luck." CJ started as she walked out of the office. Then turned back to Donna. "Grab the picture the police might need it."

* * *

"And nothing unusual came up on either of them?"

"No they are both clean. I had the Cromwell check bank account movement and any loans but..."

"Nothing." Sam finished as he sat at the desk beside the phone watching Josh pacing.

"Leo we are running out of time. Does the CIA have anything on F.W.C.?" Josh asked as calmly as he could while pacing the room.

"Not yet." Leo replied over the speakerphone. "You changed the status of the party with Mandy?"

"Yeah it's taken care of. Donations will be accepted on an anonymous basis only." Josh replied, finally taking a seat across from Sam.

"Good has the final list come back yet?"

"No, we are expecting it this afternoon around three."

"Leo you coming out?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I'll get back to you on that one. Look guys I know that this is a rough situation but work with the SDPD to keep it under wraps."

"Yeah, Toby's downtown getting the facts."

"When does the frenzy arrive?"

"They are already here."

"Let's do this again at five. Keep me posted."

"Okay." Sam replied as he hung up the phone. The door of he suite opened and CJ and Donna walked in.

"You talk to Leo?" CJ asked.

"Yeah we just got done." Sam replied.

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

"You two find anything in Depew's office?"

"We know what she looked like now." Donna replied handing him the picture as she walked past them and into the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. It was a whole shitload of nothing." CJ replied as she took a seat on the loveseat pulling out her telephone.

"Great." Josh replied in frustration as he glanced at the picture and tossed it down on the table.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yeah." Josh replied.

"How about room service?'

"Sounds good." Josh replied watching as Donna sat down at the table silently sipping on her water. "Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam replied looking up from the desk.

"Menu." Josh said as Sam picked up the leather bound menu throwing it to him. Josh caught it and took a seat beside Donna. He opened it and surveyed the choices.

CJ walked into the other room and Sam continued looking at his own menu as the door of the suite opened and Toby walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Josh and Sam replied together.

"What do we know?'

"Not much." Toby replied as he set down his keys on the desk.

"What is not much?"

"The SDPD have no leads and no suspects. After doing a thorough investigation of the suite the only thing they found were fingerprints of the maid."

"That's it?" Josh replied in disgust as he rose from his chair.

"Yep."

"Maybe we are making more out of this than there actually is." Donna offered as she absently picked up the discarded picture.

"Maybe."

"Maybe it is just what Detective Wallace said, coincidence." Sam suggested.

"Awfully big coincidence." Josh replied his mind racing.

"How did the rest of the Mod Squad do?" Toby asked getting no response. "Good, looks like we are making real progress."

"Menu?" Sam offered holding it up to him.

"What are we having?" CJ asked rising from the couch.

"Whatever." Josh replied as he continued to pace.

"Sam?"

"I am getting the Cobb salad club with fries."

"Okay. Donna?"

"Was there anything taken?" Josh stopped as he asked Toby.

"Nothing besides a fax machine."

"A fax machine?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell would they want with a fax machine?"

"Donna do you know what you want?" CJ asked as she saw Donna staring at the photograph.

"Maybe theirs was broken?"

"Who cares." Toby replied.

"Does every room have one?" Sam asked.

"Room service?"

"No, a fax machine."

"I don't think so, only the suites." CJ replied.

"Why?'

"Because most people try not to work when they are staying in a resort." CJ replied.

"I think there is something here, we just aren't seeing it." Josh stated still deep in thought.

"Oh."

"Josh the police are investigating the unfortunate demise of the two women. A bunch of idiots broke into the suite for a thrill." Toby started.

"And a fax machine?"

"What about the Elevator and Travis?"

"Coincidence." Toby replied sternly.

"That's awfully thin Toby and you know it."

"There's nothing here besides a guest list of four hundred and the possibility of disaster because we are screwing around chasing geese!" Toby objected.

"Yes there is."

"What?"

"I don't know..."

"Well there's the problem isn't..."

"He's in the picture." Donna said aloud, getting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"He's in the picture." Donna repeated looking at CJ.

"Who's in the picture, what are you talking about?"

"The man with the green eyes is in the picture." Donna tried to explain handing the photo to CJ. They could see her mind racing, it was moving too quickly for her to express.

"Donna?" Josh asked trying to get her to focus.

"When I was helping Mandy down in the ballroom she had left her clipboard in the coordinators office and I went to get it." Donna began to explain as she began to pace. "I found it on the filing cabinet right next to the fax machine. I noticed there was a fax that had come over and grabbed it thinking that it was hers. When she saw it she said it wasn't and gave it back to me."

"So?" Toby asked.

"Toby..." CJ objected.

"What?"

"I had forgotten about it until I came upon it again when I was confirming the reservations. I took it down to the desk and explained that it was a fax I had received mistakenly and asked if they could please find out who it belonged to." Donna continued as they listened carefully.

"Again I say..."

"Toby shut up!" Josh and CJ both yelled.

"Yesterday when I was going through the secondary list I came across the name the fax had been sent from so I went back down to the desk and offered to give it to them myself because I had to drop off the itinerary for the fundraiser anyway and that's when I met him."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The man in the picture."

"What..."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked beginning to put it together. "What happened when you dropped it off?"

"Nothing really, I just gave it to him with the rest of the itinerary. I never thought about it until now."

"Which one?" Josh asked as he took the photo from CJ.

"Josh wait!" CJ snapped as she continued to focus on Donna. "What was the name on the fax?"

"Ahmed Grema."

"Grema?" Sam replied.

"What did it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't even look at it." Donna admitted.

"When did you give them the fax?"

"Yesterday." Donna replied.

"I don't get it." Sam stated.

"They think you got the fax." CJ replied still sorting out the facts in her mind.

"She did get the fax." Sam stated.

"No she didn't, she found the fax." Toby corrected catching up with CJ's line of thinking.

"What's the difference?" Sam asked.

"The fax machine." CJ finished.

"Which explains what?"

"Why they stole the fax machine."

"Donna did you say you were with the White House when you went to Grema's room?"

"Yeah." Donna replied as CJ paused a moment.

"They think that you know what was on the fax." CJ finally said.

"But I don't."

"But they think you do." Josh replied finally catching up.

"Okay what do we do?" CJ asked, turning to Toby.

"What can we do, we don't know what the fax said. We can't reprint it and without it, we have no idea of knowing what they are hiding. If anything." Sam offered.

"Yes you can." Donna chimed.

"Can what?"

"Reprint a fax."

"You can?"

"Yeah, or at least I can."

"Donna did you just say that you can get a fax machine to reprint?" CJ asked her, Donna nodded in response.

"Let's go." Josh said.

"Someone should call Leo." Josh said as he headed to the door, Donna got up to follow and he stopped her. "I want you to stay here."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't do this without me."

"What do you mean? All I have to do is go get it and bring it back up here."

"You can't unplug the fax machine."

"Why not?"

"Because you will erase the memory."

"Okay." Josh stated as he turned to CJ. "Donna and I will work on the fax machine. Will you to talk to Mandy?"

"Toby and I will call Leo and fill him in." Sam said as they walked out the door closing it behind them.

* * *

"So when did you learn how to do this?" Josh asked as he watched Donna work on the fax machine.

"During the election the fax machine we had in the office was stupid and would lose pages of documents and with as much as we traveled it was happening too often. So one night while you guys were planning I sat down and took it a part and figured out how to do it." Donna explained.

"So you think you can do the same with this one?"

"Hopefully." Donna replied. "The only problem is that there is no way to pinpoint what is going to print out. We are just going to have to scroll through one by one."

"How long is that going to take?"

"Depends how much is in the memory." Donna replied as she pushed on something and the fax machine came to life. "Got it."

"You got it?"

"Yeah." Donna replied as the machine began to make a groaning noise.

"What is it doing?"

"Reading the memory. It doesn't have the same capabilities as a computer so it is going to take a little while." Donna explained as she leaned against the desk. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What do think is on the fax?"

"I don't know. Something pretty important apparently."

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened to Travis yesterday?'

"Donna I..." Josh started as Mandy walked into the room.

"Josh."

"Mandy."

"I need you."

"Why?"

"I have senator Maklin on the phone and he is livid."

"About what?"

"The change in arrangements."

"Okay." Josh said as he rose from the chair. He turned back to Donna a momentary look of contemplation on his face.

"Go." Donna ordered him.

"Yeah." Josh replied and leaving the office.

Donna sat at the desk as the fax machine continued to whirl. Her own memory whirling with the information they had gathered. She thought about the photograph that had helped her put the pieces together.

  __

Batiste's Flower Charm.

Donna contemplated the words carefully. They were so odd. What did they mean? Was it a name or a place? She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the words on them. She sat a moment searching for something, anything. She searched the words letter by letter and then her mind began working.

* * *

"Josh." Sam said as he approached. Josh waved him off as he battled on the phone. Sam stopped beside Mandy as she was writing something down on a clipboard. The flurry of activity around the ballroom was maddening but organized. Mandy had done her job and done it well.

"Who's he talking to?'

"Warren Beatty."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?'

"Josh is trying to explain why the sudden change in the theme of the fundraiser."

"What is he saying?"

"I don't know, I stopped listening four phone calls ago."

"Four?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Donna?"

"In the office."

"Alone?'

"Yeah but I am having security keep an eye on her."

"Thanks"

"Sure." Mandy replied. "Sam?'

"Yeah?"

"How bad is this?'

"We don't know."

"Is she in danger?'

"We don't know."

"What do you know?"

"Whatever was on that fax is important enough that whoever sent it doesn't want anyone to know about it." Sam replied.

"Sam, if they are looking to erase any existence of the fax doesn't that mean..." Mandy asked.

"Possibly."

'Sam."

"Mandy we don't know for sure."

"And when you find out? Then what happens?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah... great... see you then..." Josh finished as he hung up the phone and walked to Sam and Mandy.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him, and the all the rest that with the upcoming revisions of campaign finance that we are setting a good example."

"You are brilliant."

"I know." Josh replied smiling. "What's up?"

"I came down to see how we are doing."

"I dunno let's go check." Josh replied as he led Sam to the office leaving Mandy in the ballroom. "You talk to Leo?"

"No he was out. We can tell him at the five."

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty." Sam replied as they walked into the office. Donna was seated at the desk scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Don, how are we doing?" Josh asked her, she offered no response. "Donna?"

"Hang on." Donna replied not even looking up at him.

'What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean..."

"It should be up soon."

"How soon?"

"In time for the five."

"Yeah?"

"Barring the electricity doesn't go out." Donna replied with a smile.

"I'll go tell CJ and Toby."

"We'll be up as soon as we get it."

"Okay." Sam replied as he left the office.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked as he looked back to Donna who was deep in thought.

"Trying to figure something out."

"What?"

"I don't know yet, but as soon as I do I will tell you." Donna replied continuing to write. "Long phone call."

"It was actually a couple of long phone calls." Josh explained. "I talked with Warren Beatty for a while."

"Did you hear that was thinking about running?"

"Really? I hadn't heard that. Was it in the Beat?"

"No."

"Where did you hear it?'

"E."

"E?'

"Yeah you know, 'Entertainment Television'"

"Donna you..."

"Who else called?"

"Famous?'

"Or otherwise."

"Roberts."

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh he was just going on about the new weapons proposal. He kept bringing up Star Wars and what a mistake it was and how the taxpayers didn't have the money for another souped up..."

"He said souped up?'

"No that was me."

"Oh."

"Anyway he is totally against a new satellite system and couldn't understand how the President could ignore..." Suddenly Donna put her hand up to stop his talking. "Okay now you are just..."

"Oh my God." Donna murmured.

"What? Ink run out?'

"Josh we have a problem." Donna said a look of dead seriousness in her eyes.

"What?" Josh asked stepping toward her.

"The picture I found earlier of green eyes and Depew." Donna began to explain.

"So?"

"There was something written on the back." Donna said as Josh looked at her in concern taking the piece of paper as she handed it to him.

"Batiste's Flower Charm." Josh read. "Donna I don't understand."

"Neither did I. It was just such and odd thing to write on the back of a photograph." Donna replied asking for his patience with her eyes. "While I was waiting for you I started playing and then you brought up star wars and it hit me."

"What."

"It an anagram."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"What does it say?" Josh asked, suddenly the fax machine beeped loud and long.

"Fosters Whitmar Cable."

Josh jumped up and out of the office as Donna followed. They heard the fax machine beep long and loud. They were five feet from the door when an explosion threw them forward...

* * *

"Margaret!" Leo yelled form his desk as his pretty red headed assistant walked into the doorway of his office.

> > "Yeah."
>> 
>> "Have we heard anything from Cromwell?"
>> 
>> "Not yet."

"Get him on the phone for me will you?" Leo requested as she nodded. "Josh is going to call at five. Interrupt me if you have to."

"Okay." She replied as she disappeared. Leo put down the file he was reading and opened another, just then his telephone rang and he picked it up.

"Ted...Yeah." Leo spoke into the phone. "Hey where are we on this? Uh huh. Look Ted, I know you are working on it but I needed it yesterday...I have four hundred constituents up in arms with overflowing wallets chewing on my ass...I know they are good but you are better. Get it done...No the President has no intention of stepping in but it's going to fall hard if it comes out that they are on the payroll. I know your guarantee but I am coming into a room full of sharks here and I need some repellent, or at least a chain suit..."

"Leo." Margaret said as she walked into the office. "Toby is on three."

"Okay." He said to her as he put his hand over the receiver of the telephone. "Ted I've got Toby on the other line I'll call you back. Yeah...okay." Leo ended the conversation and switched lines. "Toby what's the word? Um huh. Yeah? You're sure? When will you know..." Leo asked as he listened to Toby explain the situation. "Let me talk to CJ...What are we looking at here? With the change we can hold it off right? CJ make sure it doesn't...CJ... CJ?" Leo hung up the line and quickly found the number of the suite on his desk and redialed. It was busy. He tried it again and again it was busy. "Margaret!" Leo yelled slamming the phone down.

"What's up?" Margaret asked as she entered the office.

"I got disconnected, get them back for me will you?"

"Sure." She replied walking back out to her desk. As she left there was a knock on the door and the President walked in.

"Sir."

"Hey Leo. I had a few minutes between meetings thought I would check in and find out how things are progressing in Scottsdale."

"Sir I really don't think."

"Leo don't handle me, just tell me what's going on."

"Yes sir." Leo replied, looking down at his desk. "I was just on the phone with Toby and CJ when we got disconnected."

"And?"

"And there may be a situation developing."

"What kind of situation?"

"We aren't sure yet."

"When will we be sure?"

"Hopefully as soon as Margaret can get them back on the phone."

"When will that be?" The President asked as the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Leo picked it up and looked to the President shaking his head. The President sighed and then Charlie opened the door.

"Sir we have to..."

"Okay Charlie. Leo let me know."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

The blast rocked the entire building. It took CJ, Sam and Toby several minutes to make it down to the chaos. The building was being evacuated and people scurried in panic filled the lobby as they tried to make their way to the scene of the incident. The doors of the ballroom were open with smoke billowing out. Mandy appeared in the doorway hacking from the smoke. The three of them rushed to her, Sam taking her by the shoulder trying to steady her on her feet.

"What happened?" CJ asked.

"I don't know...." Mandy started through coughs as she leaned on Sam. "I was talking to the florist and suddenly there was a loud boom and the entire place started filling with smoke."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I think so."

"Where are Donna and Josh?"

"They're not with you?" Mandy asked. With that statement Toby and Sam disappeared into the smoke filled room. They headed straight to the office from which the smoke seemed to be the thickest, both men began hacking, pushing the overwhelming smoke from their lungs.

"Can you see anything?" Sam called to Toby. Toby shook his head as they continued to search. Finally, Sam caught sight of a leg. "Toby!"

The two men went to the motionless figure and found Josh about ten feet away from the door of the office. He was sitting up struggling to breath, and unable to see. Toby helped Josh on his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Donna." Josh said as he began coughing.

"Where..." Sam tried to say as he coughed. "...Is she?"

"I don't know!" Josh replied his knees buckling as Toby struggled to keep him standing. "Donna!"

Sam turned and finally saw a woman's leg another five feet to the left. He moved forward into the smoke and saw Donna lying on the ground. He knelt forward lifting her up into his arms and she responded wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Sam you got her?" Toby yelled as Josh continued to cough.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sam replied and Toby began to lead Josh to the door.

"Donna!"

"Sam's got her." Toby replied as he began to cough also. They made their way out into the lobby and the four collapsed onto the marble floor all struggling to breathe. Abruptly they were met by EMT's offering oxygen.

CJ watched Josh take the oxygen mask, struggling to let the clean air into his lungs. He searched through the chaos of firefighters and police finally seeing Donna, her face and clothes were gray black and dirty. She sat beside Sam as the firefighters handed her the oxygen mask and began talking to Sam asking him questions about her condition.

Donna was having a rough time catching her breath and CJ watched Josh's face fall. He crawled weakly over to her, his own oxygen mask in hand, the EMT following him with protest. Donna looked up at him tears beginning to well in her eyes, her body still racking from coughing uncontrollably. Josh took a seat next to her on the floor, pulled her within his arms, kissing her forehead, and began to talk to her gently.

The room suddenly was filled with reporters and flashing lights. CJ looked up to the mob of press as the fire department and police tried to push them out of the lobby. The press resisted wanting to get a picture of the four pillars of the White House sitting on the floor sucking oxygen.

"Oh God."

* * *

"Are they alright?"

"Yes sir. Donna and Josh were treated for smoke inhalation, minor cuts and bruises. Mandy Hampton and the staff of the hotel were uninjured and the worst part of it was the media frenzy in the lobby."

"How did this happen?"

"Someone rigged the fax machine to explode in the event that someone would try and reprint any of the faxes that it had received."

"So the fax Donna found is what they are after. Do we know what it said?"

"No sir, but Cromwell is sending out his men to try and salvage what they can."

"Shut it down."

"Yes sir."

"I want them back now."

"Yes sir." Leo replied. "Josh thinks that they may have found a break in the FWC."

"What?"

"A picture was found by Donna and CJ in the hotel coordinators office."

"The picture that linked Grema to the mysterious fax?"

"Yes sir."

"What about it?"

"There apparently was some writing on the back and it seems to have been an anagram."

"An anagram?"

"Yes sir."

"What did it say?"

"It spelled out Fosters Whitmar Cable."

"You're kidding me."

"No sir."

"Leo..."

"Yes sir I know but what else can we do?"

"Do you realize the load of shit we will be in if we are wrong?" The President replied. "I mean we are already being accused of harboring a fugitive."

"Yes sir."

"Is there any way all of this is a coincidence?"

"Sir you don't believe in coincidence."

"I know but it was worth a try at least. Okay let's get it over with and let me know as soon as it's done."

"Yes sir."

* * *

CJ walked to the podium and took a deep breath as the slew of reporters anxiously awaited her announcement.

"Due to events of the past week the President has decided to cancel the convention planned to take place tomorrow here at the hotel."

"CJ are there any suspects in the bombing?"

"Not as of yet. Government officials will be helping along with the Scottsdale police department as well as the Governors office to find out anything they can and bring forth the people responsible"

"Were there any injuries?"

"Thankfully nothing major, Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman and his assistant Donna Moss were both treated for smoke inhalation and minor cuts and bruises."

"Will they be returning to the hotel?"

"Yes they should be back in the hotel by this evening."

"Has the White House scheduled a time for the Senior Staff to return to DC?"

"Not as of yet, we are here to help with the investigation."

"CJ, does the White House believe that there is any connection between the hit and run of the Governor's assistant and White House staff member Donna Moss to the bombing."

> > "All aspects of the case are being looked at."
>> 
>> "So you believe there is a connection?"

"As of yet everything that has happened in Scottsdale from a liquor store robbery to a mistake at the bank is being taken into account regarding the..."

"CJ we have sources that say that the FWC who was to attend the convention tomorrow evening has ties to the Abacha faction that has taken control in Nigeria. Is there any connection with this to the bombing of the hotel today?"

"All aspects of the events surrounding today's bombing are being considered."

"Is this a terrorist act directed toward the White House in response to the harboring of Ambassador Majaki from the Abacha faction who has stated that he is a fugitive of the current government?"

"That's it. I'll keep you posted." CJ replied as she stepped off the podium and walked back into the hotel where she was met by Toby.

"Good job."

"Thanks." CJ replied as she headed to the stairs. "What now?"

"Leo wants us out."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. We wrap things up as much as we can and leave the rest to the CIA."

"Sounds good to me." CJ replied. "After this vacation I need to go home and rest."

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Donna replied as she eased herself off the examination table. Josh walked to her taking her hand as her feet reached the floor. "How about you?"

"My chest still hurts but hell I can breathe."

"That always helps." Donna replied her eyes becoming distant.

"You know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"After that I could really use a cigarette."

"Josh..." Donna began to say as she broke into laughter and then coughs. Josh looked at her in concern putting an arm around her waist to offer support. "I'm okay, just don't make me laugh any more okay?"

"That's going to be hard with my natural sense of humor." Josh replied with a smile. Donna hit him as she began to cough again through the giggles. "Okay I'll stop, don't want you to hack up a lung or anything."

"Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah there is a car waiting for us outside." Josh replied as he place a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the room.

"Oh." Donna said as she stopped suddenly turning to Josh.

"What?"

"Can we go check on Travis while we are here?"

"Sure." Josh replied as he followed Donna to the nurse's desk. She gave them the floor and room number. He had been moved into a regular room, which on all counts was a very good sign. They reached the door and Donna knocked, waited a moment and then heard someone telling them to come in. Josh followed Donna into the room; they saw two beds and two people. Travis was in the bed closest to the door and his wife was in the bed next to him a bassinet between them.

"Donna!" Travis greeted holding out his arms to her; she walked over giving him a huge hug, careful not to squeeze too tight.

"What's going on in here?" Donna asked smiling at his wife as she held the newborn baby in her arms.

"Oh, Gretchen decided she wanted to come a little early. Susan gave birth a few hours ago." Travis replied smiling widely at his new daughter.

"That's wonderful!" Donna replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than anyone expected, I guess bringing a new life into the world will do that to you."

"I guess so."

"Donna would you like to hold her?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Of course, I would love to!" Donna said with a smile as she moved toward the new mother, gently taking the baby in her arms.

Josh got lost in the image of Donna with a newborn in her arms. She looked so natural and so calm talking and rocking the baby in her arms.

"So Deputy Lyman..."

"Josh please..."

"Okay Josh, Donna talked my ear off about you the other night. I could hardly get a word in edgewise." Travis said to him with a smile.

"Really?"

"You know Susan and I met while working in the Governor's mansion together. It was scary at first, working together and all but we got through it, as you can see." Travis continued as he watched Josh continue to stare at Donna, who looked up to him and smiled brightly. "I heard about the bombing, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we are all fine. It's too bad we had to cancel the Convention but it's all for the best."

"Yeah, Ms. Hampton must not be too upset though. If you don't mind me saying she isn't the most cooperative of people."

"Yeah well Mandy has made a career of being uncooperative if you know what I mean." Josh replied.

"Some people are like that I guess, I just think I have never heard anyone bark orders like that before. The way she screamed at the electrician about some loose boards under the stage, I mean jeez take some Valium or something."

"Yeah." Josh replied laughing as Donna returned the baby back into its mother's arms.

"I am so glad that everyone is okay, I wish we could stay longer but we need to get going."

"Thanks for coming by Donna, keep in touch." Travis said as he gave her another hug. "Nice to meet you Josh, take care of her for me will you?"

"Will do." Josh replied extending his hand to the man. Donna started out of the room and Josh followed.

"I am so glad that they are okay." Donna said as she walked toward the stairs.

"So am I."

"So what happens now?" Donna asked as she turned to Josh who was in another world. "Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Donna asked the web of concern clouding her face.

"Yeah." Josh replied with a smile as he put an arm around her waist walking out to the waiting car.

* * *

"You two look good, how are you feeling?"

"Better. What have we heard?"

"The CIA just arrived and we have a plane arriving in the morning to take us back to DC." Toby explained as Donna walked back into the bedroom.

"How'd the press conference go?"

"Good." CJ replied.

"So what do have to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The CIA is handling everything and..."

"So wait, we are in a huge resort and for the first time in four days we have nothing to do?" Josh asked looking at the group with a smile.

"I guess we could enjoy ourselves." Sam replied.

"It won't be too hard considering most of the hotel has been abandoned for fear of everyone blowing to pieces." Toby replied.

"I say we party!" CJ replied with a smile.

"Did I hear the word party?" Donna asked as she rejoined the group.

"Yep."

"Wow we are on vacation and actually considering a party instead of work? This is new." Donna replied with a smile.

"Let's go!" Josh said.

"Hold on, don't you think you two should get cleaned up before we decide to rock the house?" Sam replied motioning to Josh's blacked shirt and pants.

"Oh, yeah." Josh replied. "You guys go ahead, Donna and I will get cleaned up and meet you downstairs."

"Cool."

Josh and Donna both got cleaned up and joined the others downstairs. They had taken over the outside bar, a few others guest of the hotel and even a few stragglers from the convention joined. The hotel brought out a sound system and turned up the music, they danced, laughed, talked and ate. They all seemed relaxed even though they all knew they were far from it.

Donna was dancing with Sam and Toby while Josh and CJ were drinking at the bar. Josh drank his usual scotch while CJ sipped on something from a coconut.

"What is that?"

"What, this?"

"Yeah."

"It's a Mia Tia."

"So it is a girl drink."

"This is far from a girl drink Joshua. It has four different kinds of alcohol in it and..."

"Does it have some kind of fruit juice in it?"

"Yeah."

"It is a girl drink."

"It is not!"

"If it has fruit in it it's a girl drink."

"Have you ever had one?"

"Don't need to."

"Oh yeah, scotch is your god."

"That's right."

"You and your sensitive system probably can't take anything more sophisticated." CJ jabbed at him.

"I do not..."

"Oh yes you do..."

"I could hold my own in college and I have to tell you have never seen a frat party until..."

"College was the focal word in that sentence, how long ago was that?" CJ rebutted and Josh just laughed.

"Fine, but I..."

"Just give it up." CJ replied turning over to the laughter coming from beside the pool. Donna was trying to show Sam and Toby how to dance as a country song began to play.

"CJ."

"Yeah?" CJ replied as she turned seeing Josh looking to the three laughing and then staring down into his half-empty glass.

"Have you ever..." Josh started struggling with his thoughts. CJ thought she knew what was going on and waited patiently for him to continue. "Have you ever felt like you were home?"

CJ waited a moment trying to read his face. They had become good friends over the past four years, lots of late night conversations and laughs. CJ had known Josh's heart for a long time; she was just waiting for him to realize it. It seemed in this moment for whatever reason he had begun to.

"Once." CJ replied honestly her face softening at the memory. "A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"It was the wrong time, wrong place. It just wasn't meant to be."

"How do you know when it is meant to be?"

"You don't. You just have to take the chance." CJ replied as she watched Josh contemplate her words.

"Was it worth it?" Josh asked, as apprehension shining is his eyes. CJ thought about it carefully and turned to him with a smile.

"Every minute."

"CJ."

"Yeah."

"I'm scared." Josh replied looking at her with a needful honesty glowing from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Because Josh I have seen fate work it's magic before but never the way it has worked with you two. She loves you. You already know that. All you have to do so take the next step." CJ replied with a gentle smile. "If you are going to be scared, be scared of the polling numbers after this mess is over. Not of your feelings for Donna."

"Yeah." Josh replied a new look of confidence in his eyes. He downed the rest of his scotch and went back to watching the threesome laugh and dance.

"Josh."

"Yeah?" Josh turned watching Mandy approach the bar.

"I didn't expect to see you down here tonight. I though you would have been on a plane by now, leaving the rest of us to clean up the mess."

"Funny I the same thought perused my mind when I heard your voice."

"I don't know why I even bothered coming out."

"Don't worry Mandy you will be compensated for your time."

"You're damn right I will." Mandy replied taking a seat at the end of the bar. "Scotch neat, you okay?"

"Yeah we are all just fine."

"I saw some suits inside... CIA?"

"Probably." Josh replied with a smile as Donna, Sam and Toby approached the bar as well.

"Hey CJ, I didn't see you sitting there."

"Hello Mandy, thanks for noticing." CJ replied with a roll of her eyes. "Those were some pretty hot moves out there Toby."

"Wait until they play the mambo then you will see the man in action." Toby replied not even breaking a grin.

"The man?"

"Hi Mandy I thought you left this afternoon?" Donna greeted as she stepped up beside Josh sipping on her drink.

"The next plane to Chicago isn't until tomorrow morning."

"Too bad, I know you must want to get back to work." Sam said.

"One more night in the same hotel with you guys isn't going to kill me I suppose."

"Be careful the night is young." Toby added.

"Where are you working in Chicago?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat Joshua." Mandy snapped back at him.

"Anyone want to take a walk?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Donna replied seeing the annoyance in Josh's eyes as he stared at Mandy. "Come on Josh I'll throw you in the pool again. You need to cool off."

"You threw Josh in the pool?" Sam asked as Donna took Josh by the hand pulling him away from the bar.

"Hot Tub actually." Donna replied as they disappeared with Sam.

"You know that is going to be a PR nightmare." Mandy commented as she watched them leave.

"What is?" CJ asked playing dumb.

"Those two, the Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant..."

"Just to give you a heads up. No it won't be, and even if it was, I would deal with any nightmare just to see them happy." CJ replied as she stood and left the bar Toby following.

Josh and Donna walked along the path; Sam had wandered to check out a couple of the lavish sculptures, as well as a few of the midnight female swimmers.

"You shouldn't let her get to you like that."

"She doesn't."

"Josh you would have ripped her head off if Sam hadn't..."

"Okay she pisses me off but she is just such a..."

"Some people would say that your overwhelming annoyance for her is a sign of a deeper passion."

"What?" Josh said as he stopped turning to her.

"Don't get excited, it was just something I heard."

"Donna why would you even think that?"

"I don't..."

"You must think something like that if you..."

"I just know that you and Mandy have a lot of unresolved issues and maybe there are..."

"There aren't."

"Okay."

"Mandy is the past and as far as unresolved issues they're aren't any."

"Who are you trying to convince Joshua?" Donna replied smiling at him.

"I..." Josh stopped seeing her sarcastic smile and growled. "You better watch it or you are going to end up in the pool."

"You wouldn't dare!" Donna challenged. Josh responded by sweeping her off her feet and walking toward the pool.

"Josh stop!" Donna screamed as she laughed. "Okay I take it back...you would!"

"It's about time you..." Josh started to reply as he lost himself in her eyes, the subtle lighting of the pool reflected off the water making her face shimmer in the moonlight. He gently lowered her to her feet, keeping his arms around her their eyes still locked within each other. Josh's hand went up to her face and Donna knew what was going to happen. What she wanted to happen. She blinked bringing herself out of his gaze and then stepped back, he stared at the confusion covering her face.

"Josh I..."

"What?" Josh asked his eyes still searching her face.

"We can't."

"We can't what?"

"We can't..." Donna started a pain filling her eyes as she turned away from him. "...Do this."

"You don't..." Josh said in a whisper as he stared down at his feet.

"I did... I mean I do. Oh Josh, of course I do." Donna replied as she turned back to him a certainty in her eyes.

"Donna I don't understand..."

"It will cause too much..."Donna began trying desperately to tell him what she was thinking. "Josh if anyone were to find out...your career would be in jeopardy and I can't..."

"I don't care." Josh replied as he stepped to her, finally understanding what she was afraid of.

"Josh don't say that, yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Josh your work is your life you shouldn't give it up because..."

"Donna you aren't hearing me, it doesn't matter." Josh pleaded with her as his irritation with her stubbornness grew.

"Yes it does!" Donna protested. " You've worked so hard to get into the White House and I won't let you throw it all away for..."

"For what?"

"For..."

"For you? For us?"

"Josh there is no us."

"Yes there is, there always has been." Josh replied the intensity of his eyes piercing through her heart.

"Not anymore."

"Donna..."

"No! I won't let you throw your life away!"

"You are my life!" Josh replied making her look into his eyes. "You are my laughter, my conscience. You are the only one who drives me crazy but keeps me sane at the same time. I love to hear you voice in the morning and I adore the way you fall asleep on my shoulder at night. You keep me honest, you set me straight. At night you are in my dreams and there is something missing if you aren't by my side during the day! This past week I have come face to face with the possibility of losing you from my life forever and I won't let it happen."

"Josh you don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do." Josh said his word defined and true. He walked to her taking her face in his hands and kissed her with all of the love and passion any one man could ever feel or express. Donna melted beneath his lips, reveling in their hunger; she rested her hands lightly on his arms as his hands worked there way up through her hair. He finally pulled back staring down into her eyes as they flickered with an inner light he had always loved.

"If my, our work or even the world has a problem with me falling in love with you then they will just have to deal with it. Because I will not leave you, there is nothing for me without you."

Donna nodded suddenly speechless by his words of love. She didn't know what to do; all she knew is that he said he loved her. She had loved him for so long in secret she wasn't sure any of this was real.

"Donna I love you. I know we can get through whatever is ahead of us if we do it together. As I watched you today with that tiny life in your arms I knew what I wanted for my future, our future. Nothing else matters to me, The President, my career, National security..." She smiled at him with a small laugh and he smiled back. "All that matters to me is you." Donna knew from his eyes that he meant it, every word. This wasn't a speech this was the soul of Josh Lyman professing these words. He loved her and she loved him back.

"I love you too." Donna replied as she leaned forward their lips finding each other again easily, as they always knew they would.

* * *

They finally made it to the tenth floor and Josh stopped her in front of the door kissing her playfully.

"Do you think anyone is still awake?"

"Probably not." Josh replied as he pulled out the key card pushing open the door. Donna stepped in first and in a flash someone took her roughly by the arm Josh heard her surprise and leapt forward but was pushed to the floor. They looked around the room seeing CJ seated on the love seat with two gunmen behind her. Toby along with Sam standing against the wall, two gunmen holding each of them, a gun shoved into both of their chins. Josh looked up from his knelt position at the two gunman holding Donna.

"Where's the money?" The man asked her.

"I..." Donna replied helplessly. In response, Josh received a blow to his lower back with the butt of a rifle. Donna and CJ cried out while Sam and Toby both growled under their breaths as they watched Josh struggle to recover.

"There's been a mistake." CJ said as calmly as she could.

"No mistake. Where's the money?"

"She doesn't know." Josh replied as he turned onto his back. The gunman nodded and Josh received another blow to the stomach as Donna struggled to break free.

"JOSH!"

"Tell me!" The man yelled at her. Donna hesitated a moment and the gunman hit Josh again this time just above the temple.

"STOP IT!" Donna screamed as she finally broke free running to Josh's side.

"It will continue until you tell me."

"I'll do whatever you want, just leave him alone." Donna agreed as she cradled Josh in her arms.

"Then tell me what I want to know..."

"Fine but leave them out of it. They don't know anything." Donna replied with a hopeful confidence.

Suddenly a sounding of beeping was heard and the man standing over Josh nodded at the gunman who was leading the conversation. He in turn lifted his chin and Sam and Toby both received blows to the stomach sending them reeling to the floor. The enforcer yanked Donna up by the arm shoving her out the door as they fled the suite.

 

* * *

"How do six heavily armed men get into a hotel filled with CIA agents!"

"Sir we don't know."

"That is not the right answer Ted."

"Yes sir."

"DAMN IT CROM! What were you doing while my staff was assaulted and one of its members kidnapped!"

"Sir from the statement..."

"Screw the statement, Donna was just trying to protect them."

"Why would..."

"Because they are her family."

"Sir, when the incident occurred my men and I were downtown working on the fax machine."

"Did we get it?"

"Yes sir."

"What does it say?"

"It is an agreement for the full reimbursement of $4.6 billion dollars. The money we believe was laundered through FWC and then filtered out through to an unknown account. Now the Abacha faction wants it back to jump start there control in Nigeria."

"So we confront FWC and get the money."

"We have talked with FWC and they deny any knowledge of the transaction. We would have to go through a complete audit before we could prove their immediate involvement."

"That could take years."

"Yes sir. What we think occurred was the money was put in the account and then withdrawn by an unknown party who was going to meet the agreement during the fundraiser."

"And..."

"There is a third party involved."

"Oh there has to be someone else because this room isn't crowded enough!" Leo replied sarcastically. "Who?"

"His name is Zubane Lakihani, he is the lawyer for the late Abacha's top generals mistress who has been living in exile for the past three years."

"Okay let me get this straight. The Abacha factions solicits and American company to launder $4.6 billion dollars for them, getting it out of Nigeria where it can be traced and repossessed. So they send this company, FWC, the money who proceed to launder it and set up a private account."

"Right."

"Now Abacha top general's mistress believes that she is owed that money so she hires someone to find it and steal it. Covering up any evidence that money ever actually existed."

"Yes sir, which is why Ms. Depew was killed, we believe she was the point of contact for the account."

"And Beatrice?"

"Working so closely with Depew the hit man must have assumed they were working together."

"So all of this is taking place and then the senior staff shows up. Donna mistakenly gets the fax with the details of the agreement and being the helpful person she is returns it to the sender, who is Grema."

"Yes."

"They see the fax and realize what it is and that Donna, a member of the White House Staff, returned it to them. They automatically assume that she is the contact to regain the money."

"Yes sir."

"So what about the attempts on Donna's life, it doesn't make sense that they would try and kill their only link to the money."

"We think that it was the work of the hired gunman for the General's Mistress."

"Because she wants the money but doesn't want anyone to know. So where's the money?" Leo asked, as there was an extended pause from the man. "Ted, where's the money?"

"Sir we don't know."

"Find it."

"Sir..."

"Find it Ted, I will not explain to the President that Donna Moss was murdered due to her mistaken kindness!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

"As soon as they find out she doesn't know anything they'll kill her!"

"Not necessarily."

"Why?"

"Because they know that they can use her to get the money."

"By holding her hostage?"

"Yes." Cromwell replied as the group listened intently. "What your friend did was very brave, it bought us some time and gave us some leverage."

"How so?"

"Well if she plays it the way I think she will, we will be able to get the money and get her out of there."

"How do you know that?"

"Look I have only met Ms. Moss once and I don't know her but I am assuming she is very intelligent. She knows what she has done is going to buy her and us some time. If I were her I would stall for as much time as possible. She has the upper hand at this point. They think she knows where the money is, they won't kill her until they absolutely have to."

"So what do we do now?"

"I have a few things going and we should have a plan by the hour. Somehow Ms. Moss will be in contact, she will probably be able to lead us to a position and we will take it from there."

"And what if she can't or doesn't."

"We'll find her, they haven't gone far. Either way this is going to end." Cromwell replied the telephone rang and he was called into the other room. Josh growled in frustration and walked out onto the balcony. CJ watched him leave a deep concern edging her face.

It hurt to breathe, much less move so Josh stood silently on the balcony. He remembered Donna standing out here enjoying the view with him and how beautiful she looked that night.

  __

I can't believe that this is happening...

How could she....

After the last blow to his temple Josh had lost consciousness and woken up on the floor staring up at Sam and an EMT.

Josh's heart raced as Sam told him the news. The EMT strongly suggested that he be taken to the hospital but Josh refused, not wanting to leave the telephone or the hotel where the CIA operation to get Donna back was set up. The EMT begrudgingly agreed with a little assistance from Sam. He told him that Josh wouldn't do anything too hazardous and would remain on the couch resting.

  __

Yeah right...

Cromwell arrived half an hour later and the debriefing had begun and then ended.

Josh was wondering if he should be furious with her for putting her life in danger or furious at himself for not doing something more to try and stop the situation from escalating as it had to this awful situation. Josh decided it was both, along with a head of horrible images of what was happening to her, and a stomach overflowing with fear of what could happen.

Josh turned looking inside the suite; CJ was handling the media trying to suppress the abduction until it was over. Sam was in contact with the White House and various groups trying to raise the money just in case they didn't find it in time. Toby was coordinating and keeping everyone in the loop with the CIA operation as well as the movement of the SDPD.

There was nothing for Josh to do but sit silently and try to deal with the events and the explanations for why they happened. It was a chance in a million that any of this could have ever happened. Donna just had unfortunately been in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was completely insane, in his wildest imagination he never thought they would ever be here.

Josh thought back to the evening down by the pools the laughter and jokes as they drank and danced. It had been the best of times; too quickly it had turned to the worst of times.

_Stop it Lyman this is no time to go Dickens on the situation!_

He had kissed her, he had told her how he felt, finally. She loved him, unconditionally. The challenges ahead weren't intimidating in that moment knowing that they would always have each other and that made anything possible. Until now...

_I should have done something, I should have found a way to stop them or convince them that she wasn't a part of their elaborate plans. It all happened so fast I can barely remember what they looked like; all I can remember is the fear in her eyes. The way she stepped forward in my defense and stood up to the gunmen regardless of her own safety._

She had always been brave...

Had...

She is still alive, she was fine and they were going to get her back. It was just a matter of time...

 

* * *

"You know what you did was really stupid."

'Shut up!"

"You not only exposed yourselves you exposed me as well."

"Where's the money!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I told you it wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow at the fundraiser."

"You're lying."

"You wouldn't know if I was or not. If I am you have nothing to lose. If I'm not you won't see your money for a very long time."

"Who was your contact?"

"Look I don't know anything more than I was to pick up the money tomorrow in the ballroom and I was to deliver it."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I was told I wouldn't get instructions until an hour before." Donna replied an annoyed edge in her tone. The man who the others called Sabine stood looking her over carefully. She was seated in a chair her hands and legs bound to it.

"What do we do?" One of the men asked him as he continued to stare at her; she met his gaze with an equal confidence her insides trembling in fear. She had obviously done a magnificent job of hiding it because the men were certain that she was telling the truth and she knew where the money was or would be.

"You are with the White House. Why would you be involving yourself in such a treason against your own country?"

"First of all being with the White House isn't all it's cracked up to be, the hours are long and the pay is bad. Besides I was asked to do it as a favor."

"To who?"

"My boss."

"Who is your boss?"

"Leo McGarry."

"Really, the White House Chief of Staff." The man replied beginning to walk idly around her. "But the television said you were the Deputy Chief of Staff's assistant."

"For the fundraiser yes, but normally I work with Leo."

"You call him Leo?"

"Of course."

"The fundraiser was cancelled due to complications, what were you planning to do?"

"Don't know. I was waiting to hear from Leo. He was going to take care of it."

"Does he know that you are here?"

"Probably."

"What will he do?"

"Try and get me back. He is the Chief of staff after all and he has to protect his reputation. Unless he hears from me first."

"Really, and what would you tell him?"

"I would explain that you became nervous because of the current situation at the fundraiser and suggest a resolution so that we all get what we want."

"What kind of resolution?"

"Well, he is the only one who has direct contact with the money so I would try and have him arrange another meeting."

"Would he do it?"

"Given enough time and enough discretion."

"How much time?"

"I don't know I would have to ask him."

"So you would call the White House?"

"No" Donna replied with a look of stupidity toward him.

"Where then?"

"I have a number where he can be reached."

"I will ponder this."

"Good, but you are running out of time. I wouldn't ponder too slowly."

Sabine walked away from her the other men following, leaving only a guard standing behind her chair. Donna took the time to exhale slowly, this was either going to work or it was going to blow up in her face.

Donna remembered the beating she witnessed him go through and wondered if he was okay. If he was okay, he had to be okay she didn't know what...

_Stop it Donna, he is fine. Josh Lyman could take worse than that and still crack a horrible joke without wincing..._

She thought of how angry he must be with her right now, for doing what she did. It was the immediate way out and she honestly didn't know what she thought she was doing. She just needed to stop them from hurting him anymore; she didn't care what the cost was.

Donna rolled her head trying to stretch her neck and shoulders; she was seated in the middle of an airplane hanger. A sleek small plane in the center of the room Donna scanned the area trying to count the number of men accompanying Sabine. There were seven she could see and three more including Sabine in the closed office. She watched as he argued with the two men who had followed him into the office.

_Come on guys take the bait..._

As if on cue the door of the office opened and the three men emerged walking toward her. Sabine stood in front of her still studying her expression.

"We will let you make the phone call but I want something in return."

"Proof."

 

* * *

 

"She called you?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her."

"What did she say?"

"Put me on speaker I don't feel like explaining this more than once."

"Okay." Sam replied putting down the receiver as Toby turned on the speakerphone. Sam ran out side getting Josh who had secluded himself on the balcony since the debriefing with Cromwell.

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say, was she okay?"

"Yeah. She sounded fine."

"So what did she say?" CJ asked impatiently. Leo went through the story of what Donna had told the men who had taken her. They all listened intently, smirking during times at Donna's brilliance.

"When is the meeting?"

"Tonight in Sedona, six pm."

"Who do they think is meeting them?"

"Someone from FWC."

"Leo you said something about a condition?"

"They want proof that all of this is legit and not a set up." Leo said with hesitation.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"They want the Ambassador killed on national television before the meeting tomorrow."

"Oh God." Sam uttered as the room fell silent.

"Any suggestions?"

"We can't..."

"Yes we can..." Leo replied.

'We can?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, I have already set it up, what I want you guys to concentrate on is keeping this quiet and getting the press out of Arizona. All of them!"

"That's a hell of a demand." Toby commented.

"Do it." Leo replied. "Ted start working on the plan for tomorrow I will send you the exact location."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah."

"We need someone to do the drop."

"I can have one..." Cromwell began.

"Thanks Ted but these guys can smell and Agent fifty yards away. No, we need someone who looks like they work for F.W.C. Any thoughts?"

"What about Mandy?" CJ suggested.

'Is there any chance that they will put the connection together?"

'Probably not, she has been cooped up in the ballroom the whole time. She was never with any of us for an extended amount of time." Sam replied.

'Will she do it?"

"She'll do it." Josh replied.

"You sure."

"Yeah."

"Good, get started. I want everything finalized by four. That gives you five hours. Run into any problems call me."

As the phone hung itself up everyone stood and moved in a flurry of activity. There was a lot to do and very little time to do it. Josh rose from his seat on the couch and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" CJ asked him as she watched him open the door.

"To convince Mandy to do me a favor."

"Need help?"

"Nah, I got this one."

"Good luck." CJ replied as he walked out the door.

Josh strolled down the corridor the news of Donna's contact with Leo lifting his spirits. He couldn't help but smile remembering the elaborate story Leo explained she had concocted to convince her captors she knew what she was doing. She had taken the upper hand and kept it.

  __

Good girl...

Donna was always quick on her feet. That was one of the things that had first impressed him about her. Any situation no matter how difficult she could figure a way out. The solutions she came up with weren't always pretty or nice but it were always well thought out and executed with grace.

Now came the hard part, playing the story out and getting it to stick until Cromwell could move in. The 'condition' was unbelievable and Josh didn't know what Leo had up his sleeve but knew that he wouldn't let Donna down. As he reached Mandy's door he wondered how exactly he was going to do this. He couldn't use their past relationship to woo her, that was wrong and Donna would kill him. He would have to use logic and possibly begging if it came to that. He needed her to help him now and if she had ever felt anything for him in the past she would help him.

Right?

As Josh reached his hand to knock on the door it suddenly opened and Mandy looked at him in shock.

"Josh..."

"Mandy..."

"What do you want?" She replied raising her eyebrow looking at him in contempt.

"I need your help."

* * *

The TV was on CNN and the group sat staring at the screen as the Ambassador of Nigeria was shot in the back of the head as he exited his hotel. A cheer broke out and Sabine gave his partner a high five.

"Well done, very well done." Sabine said as he approached Donna who was still bound to her chair.

"I told you I wasn't lying." Donna replied her body aching for not moving. She raised her chin looking up at him as he continued to stare at her.

"Yes you did and now I have the proof I wanted. I will getting my money and you will..."

"I will what?"

"Nothing." He replied as he smiled. "Would you like to get out of your chair?"

"Yes."

"Ben come and release Ms. Moss from her bindings, she can be trusted not to leave us." Sabine ordered, one of the men who was talking with Sabine earlier in the office came over pulling out a knife, he cut the ropes that bound her legs and arms to the chair and Donna stretched thankfully. Her wrists were sore and she began to rub them. Suddenly a man's hand covered hers and Donna looked up seeing Sabine.

"You know I appreciate a woman who has no fear." He said as his eyes glazed at her lustfully.

"Yes well I appreciate men who know what they are doing and don't make stupid mistakes." Donna replied sarcastically, the other men in the room snickered and Sabine smiled.

"You do."

"Yes, I do."

"Then maybe you will appreciate this..." Sabine replied as he moved forward kissing her roughly on the mouth, Donna raised her legs and pushed him away. He fell back landing on the floor.

"Back off!" Donna spat at him an intense fire in her eyes.

"A woman of passion, even better." Sabine replied as he picked himself off the floor. Donna fought not to look around at the other men as they watched their exchange. She knew she needed to keep eye contact with Sabine in order to ensure he would get the message.

"You and this Leo, you are lovers?"

'No."

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Then why does he trust you so much?" Surely there must be something more than...Ah yes, now I remember. The man in the hotel that Ben was beating on. You care for him?" Sabine asked still smiling at her. Donna didn't know what to do, she had lost control of the conversation and wasn't sure how to get it back without giving herself away.

"He trusts me because he pays me."

"How much?"

"Depends."

"So what are you getting for this little transaction tonight? Assuming you make it out alive."

"One percent."

"That is an admirable sum."

"I wouldn't know." Donna replied realizing he was digging for information.

"You don't know how much you are getting paid?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you will?"

"I will."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You have insurance?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Does this man you are with.... does he know what you are doing?"

_Damn it!_

"No." Donna replied struggling for a way to end the conversation. "I screw him why would I want to share with him?"

"Smart girl." Sabine replied as he continued to pace in front of her. "So what if he were to find out?"

"Too bad for him."

"Would you have him killed?"

"No."

"So you do care for him?"

"No."

"Then why wouldn't you kill him if he threatened to expose you?"

"I wouldn't. Leo would."

"You are quite the lady aren't you, never getting your hands dirty."

"No hands, no fingerprints."

"Well we are going to see just how much of a lady you are." Sabine said with a suddenly look of the purest evil. "Ben, put her in the office and wait. I'll join you in a moment."

* * *

"We have snipers positioned all around the site, and I have two teams waiting in theses caverns in case it gets ugly." Cromwell explained as he pointed out the locations on the map. "Our advantage of course is that they don't think we are involved but that doesn't mean things can't get real dangerous real fast. Odds are that they will resist releasing Donna knowing that she will be their insurance to get them safely out of the country. So the ambush will come as soon as the money is handed over and there guard is down."

"So we just go in, guns blazing?"

"Yeah."

"What about Donna she won't know..."

"My men have strict orders that she is the priority, they are to get to her first and then handle the rest." Cromwell replied.

Josh knew the plan was the best they could do but he couldn't control the knot that was forming in his stomach. It could all too easily go wrong.

He had convinced Mandy to help them with the plan. She was more than willing which made Josh uneasy. It meant to him that she expected something in return. Mandy never did anything just to be nice, there was always an angle. The meeting broke and Josh headed back out onto the balcony. He didn't know why but he felt close to Donna out there. He needed to be close to her right now. Josh stood there for a long while thinking of her, trying to feel her. The door of the balcony opened and Sam stepped out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I can't believe this is happening. "

"I know but Cromwell is the best, we have to trust him Josh. For Donna's sake "

"If anything goes wrong..."

"Nothing is going to go wrong, you have to believe that."

"How can I when the odds are against us?"

"That's never stopped us before." Sam replied with a smirk empathizing with his friend's anguish. This was killing Josh, the feeling of not being in control and being too helpless to do anything about it. Sam knew how frustrated he was feeling with the situation, he could just imagine...

"I told her."

"You did?"

"Yeah, last night."

"And?"

"And it's good, she had some objections at first." Josh replied his face softening a little as he relived the memory.

"What kind of objections."

"She thought by moving forward I would be risking my career."

"She has a point you know."

"I don't care, there is nothing for me without her." Josh replied with serene confidence.

"I'm glad you told her."

"So am I." Josh said with a deep saddened smile. Sam watched him a moment and saw the fear and love in his eyes as he thought of her, they were made for each other that had been evident from the start. Now all they had to do was survive the next few hours...

"Maybe now you can stop driving everyone crazy."

"I didn't..." Josh protested.

"Josh don't even get me started."

"Yeah, well all of it was for nothing if this..." Josh said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Not for nothing. Your unspoken love has gotten you both through thus far; imagine what your spoken love will do. What happened last night between you may be the only thing that saves her from this, it will keep her going knowing that you are waiting for her."

"I hope so."

" I know so."

* * *

The sun was setting gin the desert turning everything a hazy shade of pink, it reminded Donna of a dream. They arrived in Sedona and Sabine positioned them in an area just beneath a huge rock formation. Donna recognized it from pictures she had seen of the area. There were surrounding caverns and cliffs, shadows began to fall across the hardened sands and the Sabine's army of men quickly disappeared within them. Donna was left standing in front of the car she had arrived in with Sabine to her left and Ben to her right. There were four other armed men who formed a crescent around the area. A car drove up and Donna took a deep breath.

_Here we go..._

She watched as a small figure emerged from the vehicle, duffle bag in tow. As the person approached Donna saw her Face.

_Mandy._

Mandy stopped about ten feet away from them and set the duffle bag down on the ground. Sabine nodded to her and Donna walked forward meeting her half way.

"Is that the money?"

"Yes."

"Open it." Donna commanded an edge of authority in her voice. Mandy knelt down unzipping the bag revealing its contents. Donna glanced at the money turning toward Sabine nodding in approval.

"Good." He said aloud as he walked toward the two women. Donna held her breath wondering what was going to happen next. "Is it all there?"

"Yes." Mandy replied a smile edging her face.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Mandy replied and Donna's stomach dropped, something was wrong, very wrong. "Can I kill her now?"

Abruptly there were shots fired and Donna watched as two of Sabine's men fell. He proceeded to take her arm pulling her off toward the car under the formation. As they reached it two more shots were fired just behind them and Sabine turned away in panic.

Donna grabbed the hand where he held the gun. She pushed it upward and it went off. Donna used the strength of surprise as she swept her right leg beneath his and sent him flailing to the ground. Donna began to run but her caught her ankle and she fell down along side him. As she rolled, keeping close to the ground the gunfire became more intense as she saw Mandy picked up the bag of money and start in a run back to the car.

"Mandy!" Sabine called after her and then rolled on top of Donna, she pushed him off with her knee trying to scurry away. He grabbed at her feet again and pulled her to him. Two shots were fired just beside him and he quickly pulled her on top of him as a shield. Donna struggled to get off him but he had her arms locked.

Sabine began to reach for something and Donna saw the gun lying just beside them. She used her feet to push him away as he tried to reach for it. She finally got a good angle and kicked it away. Sabine growled in frustration. He used his legs to push them back behind the car and Donna struggled to stop him. He finally reached the small space between the car and the formation pulling her up with him as he leaned against it.

* * *

Sam sat next to Cromwell in the small communications truck. Josh and Toby stood behind him watching and listening intently as the events unfolded.

There were monitors and equipment everywhere. They had arrived forty-five minutes a head of time to set everything up. Mandy was fitted with a wire and a camera so they could see and hear everything that was happening. At five of six they sent her off and waited.

So far so good. Mandy had made it to the meeting and Donna was waiting in plain sight with the men. Donna walked forward as Mandy stopped placing the bag on the ground. A few words were exchanged and then Mandy knelt down revealing the money contained inside the bag. The terrorists thought it was the entire sum but it was only a quarter, the rest of the bag was filled with $3.2 billion in counterfeit money. Then it happened.

Josh saw Mandy's smile and realized, they all realized it had been a set up.

"Do something!" Josh said.

"We have to wait."

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's not a good shot..."

"Are you going to wait until they kill her before it's a good shot!" Sam exclaimed. "GO."

"Shit!" Cromwell exclaimed as the video went black. Mandy had torn off her wiring and they were blind. Cromwell stood and walked to the front of the truck. He gunned the engine and took off toward the ambush as Josh followed him up to the driver's seat. He took a seat in the passenger's side and strained to control his fear and rage.

_Hold on baby..._

* * *

Donna threw her elbow back connecting with his jaw and tried to run, Sabine quickly recovered and caught her hand pulling her back. Donna turned and began kicking at him. Sabine fell and Donna turned again to run, suddenly she heard another shot. Donna fell to the ground with an agonizing cry of pain and she lay there for a moment reeling from the agony.

Sabine watched her fall and then turned seeing Ben come from behind the truck, abruptly there was another shot and Ben looked at him in shock and then fell to the ground lifelessly. Sabine scrambled to his feet as two more shots were fired. He pulled Donna up by her bleeding arm, she cried out again and he opened the door of the car throwing her in. He followed her climbing over her into the driver's side. He reached into the back seat pulling out a weapon as Donna went to open the door.

* * *

They pulled up as the war began to end.

"Stay here!"

Cromwell jumped out of the truck out into the crossfire; he fired off a few shots running toward the action as Josh, Sam and Toby scanned the area.

"Do you see them?"

"No."

"There!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed to the truck parked against the central formation of rocks. They watched as Donna kicked at the leader and then began to run. A man came from the shadows firing his weapon in her direction.

"Donna!" Josh screamed, as he jumped out of the truck and began to run toward the scene of the action and three shots were fired. Josh ducked out of the way and continued to run toward the truck. He was half way there when he saw the leader push Donna into the SUV.

* * *

Donna stopped as he pointed the gun at her, she watched him as he fumbled with the keys to start the truck. He got it and gunned the ignition as he tore out of the small area out onto the street.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked as she tried to think of what to do, struggling with the agonizing pain throbbing from her arm.

"To get my money."

* * *

Josh watched as the truck tore out of the war zone and out to the street. He stood there helplessly and then saw the communications truck peeling toward him. Toby was driving, he stopped as Josh jumped in and they went after them.

* * *

The SUV quickly caught up with the car Mandy was driving and Sabine smiled, he put his arm out the window, gun in hand, and began shooting. He fired off three shots and suddenly one of the car's tires blew. Donna watched as the car in front of them swerved violently to the left and went barreling into the harsh land. Sabine pulled off to the roads edge and jumped out of the truck looking out into the darkness for the disabled car. Donna quickly pulled herself into the drivers seat and tried to start the car just as Sabine turned back and caught her. He threw open the door and pulled her out of the car by her hair. Donna tried to struggle but was unsuccessful as he shoved her toward the edge of the road.

They walked out into the darkness and Donna saw the Mandy's car sitting silently as Sabine raised his weapon.

"Get out of the car Madeline." He yelled, there was movement within but no one emerged. Sabine fired a shot through the back widow and Mandy quickly jumped out. Turning slowly toward him. "Where's my money?"

Mandy stood silently and Sabine became impatient. He fired another shot at her feet and she jumped back. "It's in the back seat!"

Sabine smiled and pushed Donna toward the car. They stopped at the trunk and Donna looked to Mandy in disbelief. Donna couldn't believe she had betrayed them. Betrayed Josh.

"Open the door."

"We had a deal." Mandy spat.

"Yes we did and then you decided to run. Didn't you Madeline? Left me for dead."

"I didn't..."

"Open it." Sabine ordered as he raised the gun to her face. Mandy obeyed silently suddenly losing her fiery words. She moved to the back door opening it. She paused a moment and then stepped back holding her hands behind her back. Sabine stepped forward taking Donna with him and looked into the back seat, he leaned sideways trying to reach for the bag but its weight was too much. Sabine turned slightly taking his eyes off of Mandy and Donna. In that instant Mandy flew forward with a crowbar and hit him on the back of the neck. Sabine fell to the ground and Donna dove for the gun. Mandy reaching it first.

"Stop!" She yelled and Donna froze as she pointed it at her.

"Mandy..."

"Shut up!" Mandy screamed as she tried to steady the weapon in her hand. Struggling she finally grasped it with two hands as she stared at Donna. "Mandy I'm your friend, you don't have to do this."

"You ruined my life! You took him away from me with your innocent charm."

"Mandy please...I just want..." Donna said her voice cracking in fear as her head began to swim.

"Just what? Want to go home?"

"Yes." Donna replied as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Well now you know how it feels. I can't go home because you exiled me!" Mandy screamed again, lurching forward slightly making Donna jump in fear. "We could have been happy. He loved me..."

"You still have..."

"Shut up!" Mandy screamed again. "He loves you not me. I have accepted that and I now I am moving on. Far away, where I will never have to hear or see either of you ever again. I get a phone call with a proposition and I decided to take it. Hell five percent of $4.6 billion dollars wasn't half bad. Two hundred and thirty million dollars, and to think I almost lost that dream too because of you. I'm not going to let that happen again." Mandy said with an eerie calm. The gun was no longer shaking and there was a cold menacing spark in her eyes.

"Mandy think about this..." Donna pleaded as Mandy took another step forward. "You have the money just go..." Mandy stopped and took aim. "Please don't do this..."

"Mandy!" A voice called from the darkness.

_Josh..._

Mandy swung around pulling Donna in front of her, she searched the darkness in fear as she put the gun to Donna's temple. Josh finally appeared out of the darkness walking toward them slowly.

"Let her go Mandy. You hate me not her."

"Bastard." Mandy spat at him. "Always protecting her, back off or I'll kill her."

"Mandy listen to..."

"No, Josh you've done enough. I won't let you take this away from me too." Mandy exclaimed as Josh looked at her calmly assessing the situation.

"You are better than this Madeline." Josh said as he kept Mandy's gaze.

"You're damn right I am but this seems to be the only way I can get it."

"So take the money and disappear, leave her alone."

"You'd like that wouldn't you. I disappear and you two live happily ever after. I don't think so..."

"That's..."

"She doesn't deserve you! I could have made you happy, we could have done something amazing together. We could have run that town."

"It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't anyone's fault. You'll find..."

"No I won't. There will never be anyone else for me but you." Mandy admitted as her defenses began to break down. Her hand began to weaken as the gun slowly lowered. "Come with me, we could start over..." She saw Josh's eyes turn and realized the gun wasn't pointed at Donna's head any longer. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed. "You deserve to suffer!"

"Mandy no..."

Mandy pulled the gun back up putting it to Donna's temple. Josh watched and charged forward. Suddenly there was a bang, Mandy turned and Toby came from behind putting her in an arm hold. Donna grabbed the hand with the gun and pointed it down. Mandy struggled a moment and then finally released the weapon and it fell to the ground. Donna turned as Josh's arms enveloped her; she fell against him her body beginning to shake as all the tension of events was released.

"It's okay baby. It's okay..." Her knees collapsed beneath her and Josh eased her to the ground. Abruptly there was a echoing of voices from the road. Sam came up and looked to Josh as he held Donna.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked kneeling down beside them. Josh loosened his hold on her and she fell back limply.

"Donna?" Josh said as he saw her. His reached for her face and then he saw that his hand was covered in her blood. "Donna!" Josh repeated his voice in a panic.

"Oh, God." Sam said as he turned hearing the voices approach. "Over here! Hurry!"

Cromwell and two men quickly reached them. Cromwell knelt down beside Josh as he held Donna helplessly. "Call an ambulance from the area!" He shouted as one of the men ran back into the darkness. "Let's get her up to the road."

Sam helped Josh move her and then Josh lifted her into his arms rushing back up to the main road. An ambulance quickly pulled up and two EMT's came out, a few of the agents pulled out the stretcher and wheeled it over. Josh gently laid her down on it, still grasping her hand. They loaded both of them onto the ambulance and it sped away. Josh sat silently staring at her motionless body. His thoughts overwhelmed him, the emotion in his chest rising. Suddenly Donna moved and began to cough, Josh leapt forward still grasping her hand as she opened her eyes.

"Hey you." Josh said trying his beast to hide the fear in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Josh..." She tried to say but began coughing again.

"Shhh..." He soothed as she began to cry. Josh's hand went to her forehead caressing her hair, tears streaming down his own cheeks. She began to calm with his touch and stopped coughing. She looked up at him, the love from her eyes making his heartache. She reached out to his face brushing the tears from his cheek.

"I love you Joshua."

"I love you too..." Josh replied his emotions getting the better of him as he raised her hand kissing it. "I love you too."

* * *

They sat in the communications office staring at the television as the newly elected President of Nigeria took the oath of office. Cheers rang up through the room and Josh wrapped his arm around Donna kissing her on the forehead as they sat on Toby's couch watching the historical events unfold.

The Abacha's Faction lost momentum after the worldwide A.P. description of their alleged acts. Soon after being overtaken by the presumed dead Ambassador and the families of the murdered members of the civilian democratic house.

Mandy had been in on it from the beginning. She was hired by FWC to do some PR for them in Chicago and stumble upon the laundered money through an accountant friend. Watching the events unfold she contacted Abacha's General's mistress herself offering to obtain the money for a commission. The Mistress agreed, Mandy called her when there were obstacles, such as Ms. Depew and Beatrice and the Mistress took care of them without question. When Mandy realized the opportunity to keep the money for herself she called on Sabine to back her up, knowing he was a hired gun sent by the Abacha faction and money was the magical word.

Now she was awaiting trial on federal indictments of attempted murder, and fraud. She managed to cut a deal with Cromwell, telling him everything she knew about the Mistress. The money was recovered a week after Mandy's statement by the Nigerian government who worked in cooperation with the French government to investigate and recover it from the general's mistress. . The money was given to the newly revived republic and plans for the election of a new President were immediately started.

The FWC was in the middle of enduring a very painful and intrusive Federal audit and trial for their involvement in the Nigerian coup. Donna's decryption of the name Batiste's Flower charm pointed the CIA to a small string of shops having the same name that were found to be a subsidiary of FWC. Grossing an amazing $8 billion dollars in a five-year span.

Sabine and his army of guerilla's had been arrested and convicted for international terrorism but were never officially linked to Grema who played dumb when inquired by the CIA.

The Senior Staff arrived back in Washington three days after the incident plowing through hours of debriefing and recovery. Donna spent only a day in the hospital being treated for flesh wound to her left arm and minor injuries.

"So Leo you never did tell us how you staged the Ambassador's death." Sam asked as he leaned against Toby's desk.

"How did CJ get rid of all the reporters in Scottsdale?"

"That's easy she told them she had heard about Gwen Steffani doing a nude photo shoot in Phoenix."

"I did not! That was Toby!"

"Guilty."

"Was she?"

"Not at that moment but she was after I called her."

"You know Gwen Steffani? Damn Toby you were holding out on me, you should have hooked me up!" Josh replied receiving an elbow in the ribs from Donna.

"How did you get rid of the Press?" Donna asked.

"I had Detective Wallace tell them we left."

"That was it?"

"Yep. They vacated the hotel and hung out downtown at the SDPD building."

"Sweet." Josh replied.

"So Leo, back to the initial question."

"Ah a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Magician?" Sam replied. "So you did use movie magic, who'd you get? Spielberg, Scorcesse?"

"I will never tell." Leo replied as he stood and began to exit the room.

"Oh by the way did you know that Warren Beatty was thinking about running for office?"

"No I didn't" Leo replied as Josh and Donna stood from the couch and headed toward the door also.

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"E." Sam replied as Josh and Donna burst into laughter.

"E? What the hell is E?" Toby asked

"Entertainment television."

"Sam..."

"They have some very insightful shows."

"Get out!" Sam quickly exited the office along with the others, CJ staying behind to speak with Toby.

"You guys going to head home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Josh rented a movie." Donna replied.

"What movie?"

"His Girl Friday."

"Good movie." Sam replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up Sam."

"No, really it is."

"Okay Mr. Entertainment television."

"See you tomorrow." Sam replied as he continued to chuckle disappearing into his own office. They headed down to Josh's office in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the new democracy of Nigeria will last?"

"I hope so."

"Does it even have a chance?" Donna asked in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Well it is met with so much diversity and conflict. I just wonder if there will ever be any peace." Donna replied as they entered his office, he stopped turning to her seeing the genuine concern for a country she had never been to and people she had never known shining in her eyes. Josh took her face in his hands and smiled.

"Looking at you I can believe anything is possible." Josh replied as he leaned down kissing her softly. She returned his kiss and they sat a moment thinking of the possibilities...

  ****

The End

I hope you enjoyed Gemini, please let me know what you thought of my latest creation. Your thoughts and suggestion are always welcome!

 

  


End file.
